Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy
by Jade S
Summary: Death can really change people. Umm..... I wasn't sure what to rate this, so I made it PG13 just in case. Please read and review! Whoa, I didn't know that this would get updated like that! Oh well, Takari and stuff. And the whole thing in one place for th
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N : Oh boy, what the hell was I thinking when I wrote this. Honestly I think I was slightly depressed at the time. If you love Kari strictly because of the fact that she such sweet little girl and your not open to new idea's you probably shouldn't read this. Probably I said, I guess that's up to you. If you don't like Kari because of the reason above you might just enjoy this (might). Anyway just give it a read and a review that's all I ask. Who knows maybe it's not as bad as I think. 

Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy 

Hikari Kamiya could only watch as her friends were brutally destroyed. She could neither stop the fight nor could she save them. All she could do was watch. Kari was only eight years old when it happened, the single event that would forever change her life and forever change her. When people would ask her who she was and what she had done with the sweet lovable Kari they once knew and loved she would tell them simply that the Kari they knew died along with her friends that fateful day in the digiworld. That day when those she cared about most had been mutilated beyond recognition. That Kari would never be seen again. 

That day had been four years ago and Kari now twelve had become an interlay different person. The person she had become was nothing like that weak little girl everyone used to know and love, now she was much colder. She didn't love anyone, she refused to, love only got people hurt and she had been hurt enough. This one thought had condemned her to a life of hate and despair. To others she seemed cold and unfeeling, who gave damn what anyone thought she sure as hell didn't, she hated them all anyway. 

Her appearance had changed as well. Her hair which she used to keep short was now at shoulder length and she kept it up in a tight pony tail. She'd gotten taller of course but that was inevitable and mattered little to her. She preferred to dress in black, some people thought she was a goth, some assumed she was trying to be sophisticated, others just thought she was weird, she wore it because she liked it. She didn't care what anyone thought of her, she didn't even care, the part of her that cared was dead. 

Her parents had known the moment there daughter returned from the digiworld that allowing her to go had been a mistake. For one thing there was the absence of her son Tai, and then later they discovered the absence of there daughter as well. The sweet fun loving daughter they'd let go off to save the world had seemingly disappeared and this cold depressed unfeeling girl had taken her place. At first they had tried their hardest to bring her back to the way she was but after a year or so they realized that they'd lost her forever, that they like the other parents of the digidestined had lost all of there children. 

Kari had seemingly become one of those deeply disturbed children that was every parents worst nightmare. But deep down there would always be that scared little girl, the one who was terrified of losing anyone else. But that girl was kept well hidden beneath a facade of anger and hate. And that hateful girl was the one everyone now knew as Kari. 

That girl now sat in a math class she was lucky to be passing, staring down at the sketch book which she carried every where. She showed the book to no one, maybe it was the one thing she did care about, though she'd never admit it. Drawing was after all the thing that brought her the closest to being happy. Drawing helped her to leave reality and took her to a place where life was bearable, a place where it didn't hurt simply to breath. "Kari" someone said "What" she looked up irritated that someone had interrupted her and brought her back into reality. 

"Could you please explain the process of multiplying fractions" Her teacher Mr. Dantin asked her. "How should I know" was her reply. What the hell gave him the idea that multiplying fractions was more important then letting her escape the harsh realities of life. "Well, I just explained to the whole class obviously you weren't paying attention, as usual" He said angrily. Kari simply rolled her eye's at the man and went back to her drawing. Teachers could be such jerks at times. He said something else but Kari didn't listen, she simply tuned him out. Like she cared what he had to say anyway, like she cared what anyone had to say. 

When the bell rang signaling the end of the class Kari got up from her seat and headed for the door, her next class that day was computer and she wasn't particularly excited about typing for the next forty-five minutes. Still she found her self walking down the hall on her way to class. She tried to avoid the stares of her fellow classmates, not that she wasn't used to it, not that she cared. But their was just something about being watched from every angle that just made her feel uneasy, like she could lash out at the next person who came her way, that's mainly why people kept their distance. 

The computer room was cooler then the others being that it was the only one with air conditioning so being that it was spring she didn't mind the class so much, besides after she finished whatever typing assignment she was given that day she would be permitted to go on the Internet for the remaining class time. She threw her back bag on the floor in front of her computer and sat down awaiting today's assignment when Mrs. Harel entered the room. "Free day" she said to Kari's surprise, they didn't get free days very often, but it wasn't like the fact that they had one today didn't please her. 

She logged on and waited about three or four minutes while the extra slow school computer (Don't ya hate those things) loaded the information. When she finally did get on however she was very surprised to hear the electronic voice that welcomed her tell her that she had mail. 'Since when can we get e-mails on the schools computers' She thought as she clicked on the icon in the upper left hand corner which would allow her to read her mysterious e-mail. It said: 

Hikari Kamiya, 

We need your help, you are the only one who can save us. Please come to Heighton View Terrace to receive further instructions. 

That was it, it didn't make sense. Why would anyone need her help, and why at Heighton View Terrace her old apartment of all places? That was when she heard a strange beeping noise coming from her back pack. "What the hell" She said staring at it in disbelief. By now the beeping noise had attacked the attention of Mrs. Harel who seemed to be searching for its place of origin. Kari picked her bag up and looked through it wondering what could possibly be making the noise. She pushed her note books to one side and her sketch book to the other before seeing where the sound was coming from. She looked at the tiny devise totally shocked, what was her digivise doing in her back pack, and why on earth was it beeping. 

If it hadn't been for the incident with the beeping digivise and the fact that she had found her crest in her bag as well, she would have paid the strange e-mail no mind, but this discovery had made her curious. Kari usually kept these objects in her bed room inside her night stand drawer, so how had they ended up in her back pack. The whole thing just didn't make any sense at all, then again since when did she care about what was and wasn't logical. She didn't it was as simple as that, that was probably the other explanation for her standing where she now did, on Heighten view bridge ' "Awaiting further instructions." ' 

"Hikari Kamiya, is that really" asked a familiar voice from behind her. Kari whirled around, shocked that someone had actually shown up and curious to find the identity of the e-mailer. What she saw surprised her, it looked like the hologram of an old man, a strangely familiar old man surrounded by a strangely familiar aura of multicolored light. "Gennai" She said after several seconds of looking the man over. "Good then it is you, for a minute there I thought I was mistaken" He replied staring strangely at the highly confused girl. 

"What do you want" Kari asked still in total disbelief that the old man was really there. "We need your help Kari, There is a new evil in the digiworld and without you it cannot be destroyed" Gennai said still staring strangely at the girl who stood before him, she had certainly changed a lot over the years. "You mean you want me to go back to the digiworld" She began. "No way I'm never going back there again" "But Kari I'm afraid you must, we need you" he explained. "No, why the hell should I help the digiworld when all it's ever brought me is death and despair, I couldn't care less if it were completely destroyed, in fact I would prefer it." Kari retorted coldly not really caring what the old man thought of her. 

Gennai was completely taken back by the girls statement. "How could you say something like that when your friends need your help so badly, when they risk there lives everyday to do what you just refused." "I don't know what the hell friends your referring to, I don't have any friends, my friends are all dead." She shot back. "I'm talking about the other digidestined who did you think I was talking about." The man asked confused. "No" Kari said. "The other digidestind are dead, I saw them die, Puppetmon killed them" "What are you talking about, Puppetmon's been dead for years and the digidestined are just fine, or at least they will be if you come with me." Gennai tried to explain. 

"But that's impossible, I saw them die" Kari cried shaking her head violently. "I'm telling you there not dead, now come with me or they just might be." He begged the girl. "You swear their alive" She asked seriously. "Yes, I swear, now will you come with me." He asked. "If I get there and there not there.....I just don't know if I could live trough that again" She said sadly. "They'll be there, I promise" Gennai replied. "Then yes, I'll go" She answered against her better judgment, and suddenly her back pack began to glow. "Take out your crest and digivise" the old man informed her. She did as she was told and the next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of a thick green forest. She knew instantly that she was back in the digiworld. 

A/N : Umm...OK, I'm debating on weather or not to continue this, hell I was debating weather to post it at all. Its kinda weird, a little depressing and totally out of character. Not that those are bad things its just....Oh I don't know, but hey if you actually like this and want to know what happens next let me know and I will continue, other wise this is it. Probably, you know unless I decide to continue regardless of what everyone thinks, We'll see. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy 

Part 2 

Hikari looked at the lush forest that surrounded her. "What am I doing here, how the hell did I let that old man talk me into this" She said to herself. There was no one around and she couldn't hear a sound, she was totally and utterly alone. "Where is everyone? I knew it, I just knew it. He tricked me into coming here, to save his precious digiworld, well a lot of help I'm gonna be I don't even have a digimon. Ya ever think of that huh, you ever think of that." She screamed though she knew Gennai couldn't hear her. 

"Where do I go from here, I can't just stand here." She said in a much softer voice. "I guess I should probably just walk or something. I should probably stop talking to my self too" She nodded to herself and headed toward some unknown location. Normally she preferred things to be quiet, but not this quiet. She really didn't like the idea of being totally alone, alone yes like maybe in her room with her parents in the living room watching TV or something, but not alone like this, not alone in the place she hated most. 

'How could I of let myself do this? They're not here, I knew they wouldn't be here, why did I listen to him, why did I let myself come back, Why' She thought. The question just wouldn't leave her mind. 'Why' She kept thinking over and over again. 'Why' Then as if out of nowhere she heard something. How could she hear something if she was all alone, she couldn't, so someone or something was obviously close by. 

"And who do we have here" Someone said. Kari turned on her heals to stare at was obviously some kind of digimon. It looked kind of like a Gorilla or was it a dog. Kari wasn't sure all she knew was that it was ugly and that it probably wasn't very friendly. "Who are you" She finally asked. "Uh uh uh, I asked you first" was his reply. "Kari" she answered. "Hello Kari, they call me Lucomon. So what brings you to the digiworld" "None of your damn business, I'm not answering any more of your questions until you tell me what the hell you want" She shot back, getting extremely irritated for no go reason. 

"I was only trying to make conversation." Lucomon said somewhat innocently. "Well, then find someone else to talk to, I try not to make a habit of talking to weird looking digimon when I'm alone in the woods OK." "Well, here's a piece of advice for you, try not to make a habit of making weird looking digimon mad when your alone in the woods" He smiled. "Cause they just might attack" 'Dammit Kari you've done it again' She thought as Lucomon came at her. 

"Ice breeze blaster" The digimon shouted his attack aiming it at the girl before him. Kari managed to jump out of the attacks path just in the nick of time. She hit the ground with a thud and rolled over to see what damage the attack had done to the ground. "Oh shit" She exclaimed when she saw the small flower beside her covered in ice. She struggled to her feet and began to run 'Great job Kari, that was real smooth, get the weird looking digimon all pissed of, ya that was a great idea' She thought. "You can't get away that easily" Lucomon shouted as he raced after her. "You call that easy" Kari said somewhat sarcastically. "Ice breeze blaster" He shouted again. Once again Kari managed to dodge, once again it was very close, to close. 

Kari ran until she couldn't run any more. Exhausted she plopped down behind a thick green bush and remained silent in hopes that Lucomon would give up. 'Why' She thought again. 'Why the hell did I come back here? Why should I die here the way my friends did? Why?' "Come out come out where ever you are" Locution taunted. Kari knew he was close, she knew that he would find her, she knew that she would die. She leaned forward and hugged her knee's, it was the closest thing to comfort she could find. Since when did death scare her, she wasn't afraid to die, so why was she so scared. She just couldn't figure it out, it didn't make any sense. 

"You might as well show yourself girl, you can't hide for long" Came the digimon's low voice once again. Kari bit down worriedly on her lower lip. 'Why is this happening to me, why am I so scared.' Her breathing was unsteady and she knew it was loud, to loud, loud enough for Lucomon to hear, and loud enough for him to find her. 'I can't let it end like this, I've always been a fighter, stuff like this doesn't bother me, and I'm not afraid of dying, so why can't I move' Her mind was racing, She really was afraid, she wouldn't admit it even to her self but she was afraid. She hadn't felt like this in years, she hadn't felt truly afraid since the day her friends died, and now it was only her life that was in danger. So why was she so scared. 

Fear was an acquired feeling, everyone felt it in a different way, for a different reason. Some people were just braver then others and Kari had always thought of herself as one of those people, one of those fearless people. What was their to fear when you weren't afraid of death, and when you didn't love anybody, how could anything scare someone like that? Someone like her who'd lived through so much, so much hurt, so much pain, so much death. How could anything scare someone like her? 'Why' Yet still she sat there breathing deeply terrified, hugging her knee's as if that would help. As though her knee's could really keep her safe. 

"Ah, there you are I knew I'd find you sooner or later" Lucomon said breaking the girl out of her thoughts. He looked a lot bigger now standing only centimeters away from her ready to attack. "Ice bree...." "I don't think so" Kari exclaimed as she kicked the monster in the stomach stopping him mid attack. Lucomon fell back but was on is feet in a matter of seconds. Kari used this time to get up and make her escape. Once again she found herself running as fast as she could, but she was still tried from before and it was only a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to run any further. 

"Why you little.......you'll never escape" Lucomon roared as he raced after the girl. "Oh ya" Kari yelled back while she zipped between tree's and began her descent down the hill which seemed to pop up out of nowhere in front of her. That's when the unthinkable happened and she knew that this one mistake could seal her fate and get her killed. She didn't even see the branch in front of her until she tripped over it and was sent rolling down the steep rocky hill. When she reached the bottom she was barley conscious but she knew she had to get up. Then again having to do something and actually doing it were two entirely different things, for when she attempted to stand up and continue her escape she quickly realized that she wasn't going anywhere. 

Though she knew she'd only twisted it her ankle felt like it could be broken and the gash on her forehead was keeping her from using any form of rational thinking. She knew this was it, there was no escape now, and there was no way she could fight. So sense she knew she couldn't stop it, sense she couldn't move, sense she was suddenly very tired, she let herself slowly slip from consciousness. 

When Kari opened her eye's everything was a blur, at first she thought she was at home in her room, but no that couldn't be right, her room wasn't this cold. Besides that her bed was a whole heck of a lot more comfortable then where she was lying now, that's when she remembered where she was. She was back in the digiworld. But how had she survived that attack from Lucomon, and was that a fire next to her, how did a fire get next to her. Then there was the fact that the gash on her forehead didn't have blood pouring out of it the way if had when she'd been knocked out, Was someone there with her? 

"Oh good your awake" Came a cheery voice confirming her suspicions. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." 'Is that a digimon' She thought her vision still a little blurry. Kari sat up and leaned against the log she'd apparently been using as a pillow. Once again the voice spoke. "We found you down at the bottom of the hill over there, it seems you made Lucomon really mad" He said with a smile. "If there's one thing you should know it's don't get a Lucomon mad, they're very aggressive digimon you know, they'll attack almost anything." Now Kari's vision was coming back and she could see that the speaker was a boy not much older then herself. 'What is going on here, I thought I was dead, did this guy save me or something.' She thought. Then she looked at him more carefully 'Hey he looks kind of familiar, could I know him.' 

The boy who now sat across from her was barley taller then her, he had dark eye's, black eye's, and a mop of mussed dark red hair. Yes, he was familiar no doubt about that, he looked very familiar. The boy reached behind the log he was sitting on and pulled something out of his back pack. The something was yellow and white but Kari couldn't really see what it was, maybe she didn't really have her vision back completely after all. It wasn't until he opened it up and started typing that the stunning realization of what it was hit the girl. Could that thing really be what she thought, it was, it was a lap top. Kari swallowed hard all most afraid of what she was about to say in cause it might be wrong. Still her lips parted and she allowed the one and only word on her mind escape them. "Izzy" 

A/N: Well that's for part 2, I know I got this one out pretty fast but don't expect to see one every day OK. But I'm glad you guys are liking this, like I said before I wasn't really sure if you would. Anyway part 3 will probably explain the reason why Kari thought the other digidestind were dead, probably, hopefully, we'll see. Oh ya, I wanted to thank everyone who gave me good reviews last time and convinced me to continue this fic, I really appreciated it!!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy 

Part 3 

The Boy simply stared at her for a moment before asking her "How did you know my name?" "Then it is you" Kari said totally shocked. 'He's not dead, he's really not dead.' "Ya and who exactly are you?" Koushirso asked. "It's me, Izzy don't you recognize me" She said, then seeing the blank look on the boy's face she looked down and remembered how much she'd changed in the past four years. "It's me Hikari" She added. "Hikari, that's impossible." He exclaimed. "What?" She asked confused. "You can't be, quit playing games who the hell are you?" Kari was taken off guard by the statement, If anyone should be asking that it should be her. 

"What are you talking about, I'm not playing games with anyone" She shot back. "Then quit trying to say that your Kari, it's just not funny OK" Was his reply, he actually sounded serious. "I'm not gonna quit telling you I'm Kari, I am Kari, why wouldn't I be Kari?" Kari shouted at the boy who still didn't seem to believe her, she was starting to get very annoyed. "Because Kari's dead" He began. "Puppetmon killed her." "No, he didn't, he killed you guy's, or at least I thought he did." She explained, now even more confused then before. The boy looked her over for a moment before saying. "No, your not Kari, you can't be." "If I'm not Kari then why would I have this" Kari asked pulling the crest of light out from under her shirt. 

Izzy stared at it, totally surprised at what he saw. "But that, it just doesn't make sense" He muttered. "What does?" Kari replied thankful that Izzy finally seemed to believe her. "But if your Kari, then who did we see die" Izzy asked. "I could ask you the same question." She said truthfully. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well, I saw you die too, all of you and then somehow or another I ended up back home" Kari answered. Then she looked at him and once again and a puzzled expression crossed her face. "Hey shouldn't you be like twenty something by now" She asked totally changing the subject. "Huh" Izzy replied. "Well, according to digiworld time hasn't it been like ten years or something" She continued. "Oh that, don't ask me how but it seems that time in the digiworld has slowed down quite a bit, in fact now it's the same as it is in our world" He answered. "Now back to the subject of you being alive, tell me what happened." 

"Were should I start" She asked not really wanting to start at all. "How about when Puppetmon kidnapped you." Izzy suggested. Kari nodded reluctantly, that was the last place she wanted to start. "Well, when he got me he took to his mansion, I guess he decided I could be one of his friends, toys, whatever you want to call it, you know the way he did with TK?" Izzy nodded. "Then you guys got there to save me and he used me as a hostage or something, he told you guys to give up your crests and digivises in exchange for my life, and even though I told you not to you did. And then....." Kari trailed off, could she really continue this conversation, could she really talk about this again. 

"Then what happened?" Izzy asked leaning forward with extreme interest, he could tell that she didn't want to talk about it but he knew she had to. Kari took a deep breath before continuing. "Then, well since you guys didn't have your digivises and your crests the digimon couldn't digivolve, they were just no match for him. Eight rookies against a mega, they just couldn't win, there was no way they could win. It only took a few minutes for him to kill them all, and then, then he went after you." Kari stopped again, these memories were just to much for her, especially with Izzy sitting right across from her. She didn't want to continue, she wanted to stop right there, still all it took was another deep breath and a reassuring look from Izzy for her to start again. "He killed you all and I couldn't do anything about it, I was still trapped in his mansion but I could see the whole thing from the window. After you were all dead I started crying really hard and it was really weird but my crest started glowing and then my digivise and the next thing I knew I was home." 

"Home" Izzy looked startled by the whole thing. He knew how young Kari was when it happened, she was only eight years old. The events she had witnessed were enough to make a grown man cry, but for such a young girl, the thought made his stomach turn. "Ya" She continued. "Well, not exactly home, you see when I got there I was at the same place where we fought Myotismon, and with the whole digiworld time thing it had only been a few minutes there since we left, so everyone was still there. I think it was Joe's brother Jim who saw me first. The next thing I knew my mom and dad were hugging me, but that only lasted for a few minutes cause everyone just crowded around me and l asked me where you guys were." 

Izzy suddenly went from feeling sorry for Kari to feeling sorry for his parent's. "And you told them we were dead, didn't you." Kari nodded sadly. "What else was there to tell them?" "Man and to think, all these years that you thought we were dead, we thought the same about you." Izzy said ironically. "Why exactly did you guys think I was dead?" Kari asked hoping that their reason wasn't quit as depressing as hers. "Well, when we got to Puppetmon's mansion, you know to save you and all, well you weren't there. Tai got all mad and demanded to know where you were, Puppetmon told us that you were dead, he said that the two of you were playing a game or something and he'd won. We all got really mad then and Wargreymon killed Puppetmon. After that we went on to defeat the dark masters. But at first we didn't believe you were dead, even though your signal wasn't showing up on the digivises, I even made this tracking program but we still couldn't find you, eventually we just excepted the fact that you were dead." 

"But why would Puppetmon do that, I mean wouldn't it be in his best interest to just go ahead and use me as a hostage the way I thought he did." Kari asked a little curious. "Maybe that's what he planed to do originally, I don't think he expected you to go home the way you did." Izzy replied trying to make sense of the situation. "So what your saying is that he really was playing with me, or rather my mind" She said angrily. "That's what it sounds like, and then I guess he couldn't really come up with an explanation for what happened to you so he decided to play with us a little too, by telling us that you were dead." He said sadly. "He really did win, he tricked me. All this time, all this time I've wasted, all this time I've been alone, all this time." She exclaimed showing Izzy how angry she was for the first time. 

Koushirso just stared at her. ' So this is how it's been for her all these years. And I thought we had it bad after her death, but we still had each other, she didn't have anyone. All these years she really has been all alone.' Kari bit down on her lower lip still staring at Izzy. 'What am I doing, I'm getting all upset again, I can't let him know how bad it's been for me, he just wouldn't understand. I have to change the subject, ya that will work.' "Can we talk about something else?" She asked after a long pause. Izzy looked at her worriedly. 'Ya change the subject that's gonna make you fell all better, ya right.' Reluctantly he nodded and simply said "OK" 

"All right then, um....What happened after that, I mean it has been four years, so what did you do after you defeated the dark masters?" Kari asked. "Well, after that it was actually quiet for a while, maybe a month or two, of course there were always those little attacks here and there but we beat them easy. Besides most of the digimon were just so happy that the dark masters were gone that they treated us like royalty. At that time our main objective was to get home, but for some reason we just couldn't get back, there wasn't a gateway. Then there were some more mega's who challenged us, Garomon, Fungomon, and Hidramom to name a few, but we beat all of them too. It wasn't until about a month ago that we started having any real big problems again." 

"What happened a month ago" Kari asked knowing that it couldn't be good. "That's when Ruthomon showed up. I don't know where he came from but we just can't seem to beat the guy ya know. Don't ask me how but it's like he's reached a level beyond mega." Izzy replied sadly. "Is that possible?" She wondered. "Apparently it is." He said. "What would that stage be?" Kari asked. "That's just the thing there is no stage after that, that's why it's so confusing, but lately we've been calling it maxima." Was his reply. "You mean like maxim?" She asked. Izzy nodded. "Hey speaking of we, where is everyone, where's Tentamon anyway shouldn't he be with you at all time's?" Kari wanted to know. 

"There back at camp, Tentamon and I went out to look for food and then my digivise stared beeping, that's when we found you. That Lucomon was just about to attack but when we saw you Tentamon digivolved and scared Lucomon off. So since you were out cold and there didn't seem to be any sign of you waking up any time soon I sent Tentamon back to camp to let the others know I was OK. I figured it would be faster and safer that way rather then trying to get you all the way back to camp in your condition. Tentamon should be back any time now though. Wont he be surprised to see you, wont everyone." Koushiro replied. "I'm sure they'll be just as surprised as you and I were." Kari said matter of faculty. He smiled "Tai is gonna be so happy, they all will, but Tai maybe we'll finally get him back." Kari was a little surprised by the statement. 'Get him back' she thought. "What do you mean get him back?" "Oh nothing to worry about it's just, well ever since you died, or rather ever since we thought you died Tai just hasn't been the same." He said the smile fading quickly from his face. 

"How do you mean?" Kari asked. "It's just, well..." "Spit it out" "He blames himself. You know him, it's like his greatest fear for one of us to get hurt cause he thinks it's because he made a bad decision or something. And well losing you that was just to much for him, I mean he's still a great leader and all it's just he's got kind of a one track mind, all he ever thinks about is keeping us safe, he's so afraid of any of us getting hurt that it's almost gotten him killed a number of times." Izzy explained sadly. Kari felt horrible, her brother felt that way because of her. 'Since when do I care about anyone, Dammit this is only gonna get me hurt, I knew coming here would get me hurt.' She thought, but she couldn't say it so instead she asked "Oh, well when can we go see them?" 

"I guess we could go as soon as..." " Izzy, I'm back" Tentamon announced cutting the boy off as he flew down to where his friend was seated. "Now" He finished. "Great then lets go." She said picking up her back pack and standing up slowly so not to hurt her ankle anymore then she all ready had. "OK, hey Tentamon were gonna head back to camp now" He told the exhausted digimon as he to began gathering his stuff. "Aw Izzy, I'm tired I've been flying all night." Don't worry about it we have to walk slowly anyway until Kari's ankle gets better." He said putting out the fire. "Kari, what are you talking about?" Tentamon exclaimed totally confused. "We'll explain on the way." Kari replied as the trio headed toward the digidestind camp. 

A/N : OK part 3 is done. I don't know about you but I thought it was sort of sad, but maybe that's just me. Anyway I was board the other day so I wrote summaries for what's gonna happen in the rest of this fic and hate to say it but the list got kinda long, so hopefully nobody minds long multipart stories. Another thing is that the name of this fic doesn't really go with the rest of it but not much I can do about it now huh. Not that I'm changing any thing it's just that Kari's no longer the only main character, still THE main character but a certain somebody else is gonna be a really important character too. Hehe, can you guess who it is? Wow I just typed a lot! sorry 'bout that! Bye. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy 

Part 4 

Finally Kari was going to see her friends again, Gatomon, her brother, everyone, so why wasn't she happy. Most people would be overjoyed at the thought of reuniting with those they love most, but that was the problem, Love. Could Kari ever really truly love anyone again, could she let herself do that, could she? Or was the question would she, she didn't know, all she knew was that she was more confused now then she had ever been in her life. They'd explained the whole thing about her being alive to Tentamon while they walked, it had been hard to talk about the subject yet again, but once again she had to. And she knew that once they reached the camp she would have to again. Maybe that's why she wasn't so happy. 

"We should be there in about five, maybe ten minutes at the most." Izzy informed her. 'Oh great, I get to talk about my past yet again, that's just what I want to do. Why am I doing this, didn't I get hurt enough last time? And Tai, what am I supposed to say to him? Sorry I didn't mean to ruin your life oh and by the way mom and dad think your dead. How can I tell him that, how can I tell any of them that? They'll hate me, they'll hate me for ruining their parents lives, for making them give up hope. And they'd probably be mad at me for not coming back sooner. Why the hell am I going back' She thought. But rather then telling Izzy how badly she wanted to stop, how badly she wanted to forget the whole thing she simply looked at him and said "Great." 

Izzy could tell that something was bothering the girl, she'd said great but he knew that what she wanted to say was that she didn't want to go, the look on her face and the long pause after he'd told her how close they were told him that much. It had only been about an hour ago when they'd started walking and then she seemed happy, excited even. So what had changed since then, what was it that was making her so sad? He gave her a weak smile and said "Ya, let me know if you see smoke or something they're bound to have a fire going by now." Kari nodded, she still had the strange look in her eye though, like she wanted to cry but couldn't. 'Why wont she just talk to me?' Izzy thought. 

Tentamon looked at the pair walking along side him. 'Weird, that really is Kari isn't it. She sure doesn't look like the Kari I remember, but I guess people change. Then again the others haven't really changed, not this much, maybe things in there world make you change more, or maybe it's just that I haven't seen her in so long. But then again, it's not only her appearance that's changed is it, she seems like an interlay different person, doesn't Izzy see that. Maybe he does but for some reason he understands, maybe it's that look in her eyes, that scared look, like there was something she wants to talk about but she can't. Maybe it's cause it's the same look Izzy has in his.' "I think I see it right up ahead" Tentamon announced. 

"Ya I see it to" Izzy began. "There's Joe and Gomamon." 'OK, here we go' Kari thought worriedly. "Hey Joe were back" Tentamon shouted at the boy causing Joe to jump. "What the...Oh it's just you guys, we heard a noise and of course I was elected to find out what it was." Joe replied. He had gotten taller and he defiantly looked older, but other then that he hadn't really changed. Then Joe noticed the girl standing next to Izzy and asked "Who's that?" "Your not gonna believe this Joe, but it's Kari." Izzy answered. Joe looked half surprised and half confused, but Gomamon was the first to talk. "Kari, but I thought she was..." "We all did, we were wrong." Izzy said cutting the small digimon off. "But how" Joe asked. 'I knew it' Kari thought. 'Time to tell the whole story once again' "It's a long story." Tentamon said. Izzy nodded. "Ya, a story best told to all of you at once. Lets go." 

It only took them another minute before they arrived at the camp. The whole rest of the group was there sitting around a fire. Sora, Mimi, Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon were sitting on a log talking about something or other. Matt and TK, were on another they seemed to be have a disagreement about something and Gabumon and Patamon looked like they were trying to calm them down. Agumon was sitting on the ground next to a rock that was the perfect size for someone to sit on, but because it was in the shadows it was hard to make out who was seated on it. Still Kari knew right away that it was her brother. 

They all looked quit a bit different now, Sora and Mimi both had long hair. Sora's was half way down her back and though Mimi had hers in a pony tail Kari could tell that it was really long too. TK looked a lot like Matt had when she'd last seen him, he was tall and his hair almost had that spiky look to it that his brother's had, that's probably because he wasn't wearing that stupid hat anymore (That's right no more stupid hats for TK ^_^). Matt hadn't really changed that much, he wasn't even that much taller, maybe the same height that Joe had been but no more. And then there was Tai, her brother hadn't gotten a whole lot taller either about the same height as Matt, his hair was as wild as ever and he still wore his trademark goggles in the same place on his head. 

"Hey guys it was only Izzy and Tentamon coming back." Joe said, they were to wrapped up in what they were talking about to really care. "And look who we brought with us." Tentamon said referring to Kari. The other's finally looked up still not really all that interested. They all stared at Kari for a minute, she almost felt like she was back in school trying to avoid the glances of her classmates again, she all most wished she was. "Who's that" TK asked finally. For some strange reason it took Izzy a minute to answer, maybe he expected Kari to or something, but then finally said "It's Kari." "Kari" The other exclaimed in unison. Kari looked back at them and once again the were engulfed by an awkward silence. 

Mimi was the first to say something. "But that can't be Kari." "Ya Kari died years ago." Sora added. "It's just impossible." Biyomon said. "No, it really is her" Izzy insisted. "But I thought Kari was dead." Patamon said confused. Taichi simply stared at her, could that really be Kari, could his sister really be alive? He was standing now, the girl did look a little familiar, her hair was different, her face was a little different but then again look how much TK had changed over the years. He was still slightly skeptical when he saw her clothes, the last time he had seen her she was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, a pair of pink shorts and pink scarf tied around he neck. Now she was wearing a short sleeved black shirt not quit a tee shirt but not tight either, and a pair of black jeans that reminded him of a pair he once owned only in a smaller size. But could that really be her, it had to be, it was. 'That really is Kari.' 

"No, guy's I'm telling you it is her." Izzy said again. "I swear I am." Kari said in her own defence. "But how can you be?" Gabumon asked. "She just is." Tai spoke up. The others looked at him, he was there leader after all and Kari's brother besides, he probably would know better then anybody, but still. "How do you know that Tai?" Agumon asked his friend. Tai looked down at the dino like digimon and then at the others before saying. "Look at her you guys, just look at her and tell me that you don't see it. She may have changed a lot but everybody changes some more then others and especially considering that last time we saw her she was only eight. Just look at her and tell me that she isn't my sister." 

The group fell silent once again and they remained that way until Gatomon finally spoke. "Kari?" "Yes, Gatomon it's me, you believe me don't you?" Kari asked her digimon partner. "It is you isn't, Tai was right wasn't he?" Gatomon asked. Kari nodded. "I knew it I just knew you couldn't be dead, I told them that I could feel it but they didn't believe me." The cat like digimon exclaimed as she ran toward the girl. She all most gave her a hug but stopped herself, somehow she knew that for some reason or another Kari didn't want her to. "Show them your crest and digivise, they'll have to believe you then" Tentamon said. Kari lifted her shirt to her waist to show them the digivise which she had placed in her pocket and then retrieved her crest from under her shirt. "It is you" Takeru said in amazement. "Kari, but how" Matt asked. 

Kari dropped her crest and looked at the ground. 'I knew I'd have to tell them sooner or later, so why not later, why should I have to repeatedly relive that day it's just not fair. What do I tell them, they'll never understand, never. They'll hate me, they'll hate me for what I did and that I went back without them, they'll hate me. But I have to tell them, there's just no getting around it.' Kari took a deep breath and was about to speak up when Izzy intervened. "It's a long story, maybe I should be the one to explain it." He said glancing at Kari as if to ask for her permission. She nodded. 'Maybe he does understand.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tai had the first watch that night, after him were Mimi, then Sora, and the Joe would finish up the night. He looked over at his sleeping sister, she looked so peaceful and innocent, if she'd looked that way when she first arrived he knew there would have been no question of weather or not she was Kari, they would have known instantly. He would have anyway. He still couldn't believe it though, she really was alive, after all these years she really was alive. But what she'd been through, what she'd seen, Tai just couldn't stand to think of it. If they'd only gotten Puppetmon's mansion a minute sooner they might have been able to stop it. But she was back with them now, and now they'd never lose her again, they couldn't possibly lose her again. 

His sister really had changed though, but he supposed she'd had good reason. He didn't care, she was still his sister and she was back that's all that mattered now. Still he couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened, who else was their to blame? Puppetmon, the dark masters, the digiworld, fate. He didn't know and even if he did it wouldn't matter because no matter who he blamed their would always be that part of him that knew it was his fault. He was the leader and when someone got hurt the fault could always be traced back to him. But that didn't matter now, it couldn't, all that mattered now was that his sister was back where she belonged with him and the digidestind. Tai nodded to himself 'Ya' He thought. 'That's all that matters.' 

A/N: That's it for part 4. They're all back together now!!! I think Kari was pretty nice to everyone in this one, but you can expect that to change. Not that she's gonna be particularly mean or anything, it's just she gets kinda pissed off sometimes is all. Oh well, until next time yada yada yada.... 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy 

Part 5 

That morning Kari awoke to the sound of somebody screaming. 'Please don't tell Mimi still afraid of bugs' She thought as she rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. A failed attempt for the moment she found sleep once again she heard another noise that she just couldn't ignore. Her eye's shot open at the sound of the tiny explosion. 'What the hell' She thought, that's when she saw it the tree she was sleeping under had burst into flames. "Oh shit" She exclaimed as quickly got to her feet and jumped out of he way of the tree which was now falling in her direction. "What the hell is going on here?" 

"Kari we're over here." She heard Sora yell. 

Kari turned around to see the others about ten feet away engaged in battle with a strange looking group of digimon that reminded her of bears except they were green and there claws were much longer. 'Why the hell didn't anybody wake me up' She thought as she ran towards the others. By now Agumon had warp digivolved to Wargreymon but for some reason the others hadn't digivolved at all. "What's going on here, what are those things?" Kari asked confused. 

"They're Daromon, they're only champions but they can move pretty fast and their fire claw attack is lethal." Izzy explained. 

"Well, then how come Agumon digivolved to Mega and the others didn't digivolve at all." Kari asked as the battle ragged on, obviously Wargreymon was winning. 

"What's the point of using up everyone's energy when we know Wargreymon can beat them easy." Tai began. "This way if we're attacked by something really strong later we know the other digimon will be in top condition to fight." 

"Oh" Kari replied, maybe things really had changed here, they always used to fight as a team but now, keeping everyone safe really was the first thing on Tai's mind. 

"Terra force" Wargreymon attacked killing three of the seven Daromon that had attacked. 

"Fire claw" One of the Daromon said as it attacked the mega. The attack didn't even leave a mark on the huge dino like digimon who simply swatted the champion away like he was nothing and made his way toward the remaining three. Two of them stayed there ready to fight in a battle they had no chance of winning while the other one seemed to run away. "Fire claw" The remaining two said in unison as they attacked the mega. 

Though he knew the attack wouldn't be able to hurt him Wargreymon jumped up to dodge it then upon landing shouted "Terra force" destroying the last two Daromon before him. 

"Ya Wargreymon I knew you'd beat them." Tai exclaimed as his digimon dedigivoled back to Agumon. 

"Thanks Tai" He said heading towards his friend. 

That's when Kari heard something in the bushes beside her. "Hey do you guys..." 

"Kari look out!" Gatomon exclaimed as she saw the monster jump out from behind the bushes. It was the Daromon that they thought ran away and it was only inches from were Kari now stood. 

"If I destroy only one of you then this attack will have been a successes" The digimon bellowed as he raised his heavy arm, his claws glistening in the sunlight. 

"Kari no!" Tai shouted as he ran towards his sister. Kari turned and was about to run when her brother threw her forward causing her to fall to the ground. 

"Even better" The Daromon growled. "Now I will get your leader. Fire claw" 

"Tai you idiot, Gatomon stop him!" Kari exclaimed as she watched the Daromon's mighty claws fly toward her brother. 

"Lightening claw" Gatomon attacked giving Tai just enough time to move out of way. 

Daromon glared angrily at Gatomon as the claw marks from her attack appeared on his face. Gatomon managed to get out of the monsters attack range before he had a chance to go after her. "You'll pay for that" He shouted at the cat like digimon as he walked towards her. 

"Tentamon digivolve to.....Kabuterimon" 

"Biyomon digivolve to....Birdramon" 

The two champions headed towards Daromon and called out there attacks. 

"Electro shocker" 

"Meteor wing" 

Both attacks hit the monster dead on and he was sent flying. Daromon didn't get up so all it took was another of Kabuterimon's electro shockers to defeat the wounded digimon. "Ya we did it" Mimi shouted happily as the two champions returned to there rookie stage. The others all smiled and said something as well, but Kari didn't hear them, she was to mad to listen to any of there cheerful comments. 

Instead of joining the others Kari walked over to her brother who had that stupid smile on his face and glared at him angrily. Tai's smile quickly faded when he noticed his sisters icy stare. "What's the matter Kari, we won you should be happy." 

"You are such an idiot Tai" She exclaimed at her brother causing the others to stop rejoicing and stare at the two. 

"Huh." Tai asked totally surprised at what Kari had just said. 

"You nearly got yourself killed, and for what to save me, I was just fine I didn't need your help" She said coldly. 

"What are you talking about Daromon would have killed you." Tai said confused. 

"So, what does that mean he should kill you instead, your our leader Tai just think of what would happen to us if something happened to you, we'd fall apart, Agumon wouldn't be able to digivolve, and we wouldn't have a leader!" She yelled at him. 

"So what did you expect me to do just stand there and watch while my sister got herself killed" Tai asked now getting a little angry himself. 

Kari continued to glare at her brother. "Dammit Tai I wouldn't have died, you think I'm stupid or something, I wasn't just gonna stand there while Daromon attacked." 

Tai just stared at her for a moment, he didn't know what to say. Kari had never been like this, she'd always been a gracious person and she never really yelled at him before. So what was happening now, what happened to his sister, when did she get so angry all of a sudden? She wasn't like this last night and she certainly wasn't like this before so what happened to her? "Kari I was only trying to help" He said cautiously. 

"Ya, like getting yourself killed would really help me, Tai I've been through that once, I don't know if I could live through it again." Kari shouted. 

"I didn't mean to...." Tai started to say before Kari cut him off. 

"Nobody ever means to it just happens and I'm sick of it." 

"But I......" Tai got cut off again. 

"No Tai you'll never understand, nobody does" She exclaimed, and with that ran into the forest. 

"Kari wait" Tai began. "What's up with her?" 

"I think I know." Izzy said. "Let me go after her." 

"I'm coming with you." Tentamon said. 

"Ya me too" Gatomon added. 

"No, your not, your staying right here, I think it would be best if only one person went." Izzy said stopping the digimon from trying to follow. 

"Then I should go, she's my sister." Tai said running up to Izzy. 

"No Tai she doesn't want to talk to you right now, you heard her, she knows you don't understand what she's going through right now" Izzy said truthfully. 

"Oh and you think you do?" Tai asked. 

"Yes, I do, I've had this feeling that she was upset about something since the moment we started talking yesterday and I think I'm beginning to understand what it is." Izzy replied. 

"Then why don't you tell us?" Tai asked getting kind of mad. 

"Because I can't explain it, just trust me OK." Izzy answered as he headed towards the forest, then looking back and seeing the worried expression on everyone's faces he added. "I'll bring her back, I promise." And with that he disappeared into the woods. 

It didn't take Izzy long to find her, but when he did he almost wished he hadn't. Kari was in the middle of a small clearing and she was just standing there staring strait forward. "Kari" Izzy said as he cautiously approached the girl. "Kari are you OK?" 

Kari looked over her shoulder slightly surprised at who she saw. Izzy was standing there asking if she was OK. 'Well, isn't it kinda obvious' She thought. 'Do I look OK?' "Ya, I'm fine." She lied. 

Izzy could tell she was lying, she looked like she was about to cry. 'Why can't she just tell me what's wrong' He thought as he continued to stare at her. "No, your not, you look terrible, just tell me what's wrong." Izzy said as he walked even closer to her. 

"Nothing Izzy, you wouldn't understand." Kari replied turning away from him again. 

"How do you know that if you don't give me the chance" He said walking around her so that they were facing each other again. 

"Because you just wont OK" She snapped. 

"No, it's not OK, something's been bothering you the whole time you've been here and keeping it all bottled up inside isn't going to help, trust me I know." Was his reply. 

Kari tried to turn away again but Izzy grabbed her arms and held her in place so that she had no choice but to look him in the eye as she talked. "How can you know, you haven't gone through what I have, you haven't lived the way I've been forced to, and you haven't been alone through it all. I mean no matter what happened you guys have always had each other, you always knew that someone cared, and you cared about them. Do you know what it's like not to care about anybody or anything?" 

"I know how it feels to think you have nobody, like your whole life has been a lie, but I got through that. And your strong Kari I know you can get through this." Izzy said not really sure of what this was. 'What am I doing, I do know how she feel's, and I know how it feel's to not want to talk about something so why the hell am I forcing this out of her?' 

"But there's a difference Izzy, you may have felt that way but it wasn't true, you've always had the others, you've always been able to feel love and to show it. I haven't, it's like after what happened with you guys I couldn't love anyone, I was to afraid that it would get me hurt again. I was so sure that, that was the safest way for me to live and because of that I alienated everyone. I wouldn't let anyone love me or care about me, I wouldn't let anyone be my friend, I even did it to my parents." Kari exclaimed. 'What am I doing, I can't tell him about this, I can't tell anyone, so why can't I stop?' 

Now Izzy could see tears welling up in her eye's. 'Oh God why am I doing this to her' "Kari it'll be OK, I promise you it will be OK" He said trying to comfort her. 

Kari couldn't stop herself and as much as she didn't want them to the tears began to fall from her dark eye's. 'What am I doing I can't let myself cry, not in front of him' And yet she couldn't stop, the tears that fell from her eye's or the words that came out of her mouth. "No, it wont be OK, it'll never be OK. The other day when Lucomon was chasing me I was so scared, I kept wondering how someone like me could be scared of anything, I mean I didn't care about anyone and I wasn't afraid of death. I've been thinking about it and I think I finally figured it out, I figured out what it was that was scaring me, and the only thing that can scare someone who doesn't love anyone or care about anyone is loneliness. I wasn't afraid of dying, I was afraid of dying alone." 

The tears didn't stop and Izzy felt horrible. Kari was shaking as she spoke, and Izzy pulled her into a hug to calm her. 'What am doing, how could I do this to her, how could I make her tell me, how could I' "No Kari it will be OK, I know it will because you do care about someone, you care about Tai, if you didn't you wouldn't have gotten so mad at him just now, you wouldn't have cared that he was almost killed. And you do have someone who cares about you to, Kari we all love you and care about you, me and Tai and Gatomon and all of the others, we, all of us love you." 

Kari looked up at him meekly. 'He really does understand, maybe he's right, maybe I do love someone, I do, I love them all, they're all my friends, but still...they, none of them understand me, none of them but...Izzy.' "Thanks Izzy, Thank you so much for understanding." She said softly, hugging him even more tightly then he was hugging her. The two them just stood there, with Kari crying in Izzy's arms, it would be another hour before they headed back to camp. 

A/N: That's it once again, now it's getting all dramatic again! Oh well, but hey I fixed the paragraph thingy! Anyway I can't really think of anything else to say right now so I guess this is it. Oh ya by the way I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed again, I do appreciate it!!! So Thanx you guy's (you know who you are), Bye. ^_^ 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy 

Part 6 

"Wake up" Kari heard someone whisper. 

"What?" She asked slowly opening her eyes to see Gatomon standing beside her. 

"It's time for our watch" The digimon replied quietly. 

"Oh right" She said sleepily getting up and walking toward an almost asleep TK. She had the third watch that night, first had been Matt, then TK, now her, and then Izzy would finish up the night. "Hey TK you can go to sleep now." She whispered. 

"Huh...Oh hi Kari" TK replied sleepily looking up at the girl, but for some reason he didn't make a move to get up. 

"Don't even tell me your not tired." Kari said somewhat sarcastically. 

"No, I'm OK, it's Patamon who needs the rest." He said looking down at his digimon who was already fast asleep at his feet. 

"Whatever, well if your not going to sleep yet then can I ask you a question?" She asked. 

"Shoot" He replied not looking quit as tired as before. 

"Is Tai mad at me?" Kari wanted to know. 

"I don't think he's really mad at you, just a little confused is all." TK said. "Why do you ask?" 

"I think I was kind of rough on him the yesterday" She said with a note of regret in her voice. "I mean you were there after I left what did he say?" 

TK thought a moment. "I think he was more worried then anything else, he kept on asking where you were and what was wrong with you, like we could tell him. It was kinda sad actually." 

'Good go and mess up Tai's life even more then you already have, yet another a great decision on my part.' Kari thought as her head drooped sadly. "Oh" 

TK noticed the change in her tone and the drop of her head and immediately asked "You, OK?" 

"I'm fine." She lied, but then for some reason she said more. "It's just that I've been pushing people away for so long that it's kinda become a habit." 'What am I doing, I can't tell him that.' She thought. 

Now it was TK's turn to stare at his feet. "Now that sounds familiar." He said sadly. 

"What?" Kari asked. 

"Oh, I dunno, I guess it just reminds me of the way my brother thinks." He replied. 

"You mean Matt's still like that?" Kari said kind of surprised. 

"Sometimes" TK nodded. "He's not so bad anymore but man a few years ago, that's when he got really bad." 

"What happened then?" She asked. 

"You know how Matt was before?" TK began and Kari nodded. "Well, he kept getting worse every day. You know how the whole thing started when Puppetmon kidnapped me and I got away without his help. After that he made a big point of giving me some space, but then, that's right about the time we thought you'd died. Suddenly they all started treating me like they did when we first got to the digiworld, you know like I was a little kid, it's like they just forgot about how much I'd grown up since then, especially Matt." 

Kari sighed. 'Don't tell me I messed up TK's life too.' "Why'd they do that?" 

"They said they didn't want me to get hurt, they still treat me like that sometimes, like I'm a little kid even though I'm just as old as they were when they got here." TK replied, then he turned to Kari and said. "Hey Kari I've been thinking about something you said the other day." 

"What" She asked. 

"Well, when you said nobody understands you, but that's just not true, maybe I don't know what you went through while you were gone but I do know how you felt yesterday when you got mad at Tai." He answered. 

"You do?" Kari said surprised. 

TK nodded. "Of coarse I do, I have a big brother too and he is forever looking out for me, I can't even count how many times he's risked his life for me. At first, when I was little I mean, I really appreciated it, but the older I got and the longer we stayed here the more I hated him for it." 

"But you don't hate Matt, I know you don't." Kari said seriously. 

"And you don't hate Tai." TK began. "It's not him I hate it's his actions, I'm just afraid of him getting hurt. I guess that's why we fight so much now." 

"Fight so much, you mean you two have been fighting?" she said confused remembering how they were when she'd first gotten back with the other's, they looked like they were having a disagreement about something then, but not a fight. 

"Have we been fighting?" TK said with a tiny laugh. "We fight all the time, about stupid things though like which way we should go next, or about the fact that I'm not eight years old any more. Hell, sometimes we even fight more then he and Tai do." 

"It cant be that bad, I mean you haven't really been fighting at all since I got here." Kari said. 

"I guess we're still getting over the shock of that one, I mean you being alive and all so we haven't really had the chance, hopefully it'll stay that way." TK said. 

Kari just stared at him for a moment, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. When she'd left Matt and TK had been fighting a little but they were still really tight, and the bond between them was as strong as ever. But from what TK was saying it made her wonder if they're relationship was still like that, obviously they could still trust each other with their lives but was that bond still so strong? "I hope so too." Kari said sincerely. 

TK looked up again and gave her a weak smile. "Um, I really am getting kinda tired." He said standing up suddenly. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now." 

Kari could tell he wasn't as tired as he said he was, it was quite obvious to her that he just wanted to change the subject and she wasn't about to force him to tell her anything he didn't want to. It was bad enough that she had messed up the relationship between Matt and TK she wasn't about to make it worse by making TK feel bad about it. "OK then I guess I'll see you in the morning." 

"Yep." He replied as he carefully picked Patamon up and carried him to where the others were sleeping. "G'night." 

"Night." Kari said as TK left. Now she looked down to see Gatomon who she guessed had fallen asleep soon after they'd begun their watch. Then she looked at the others, they were all sleeping peacefully, that is with the momentary exception TK who was still settling down, she knew he'd be asleep soon too. Then again so would she, it wouldn't really be all that much longer before Izzy took over the nights watch. 'Izzy' she thought with a tiny smile then turned her attention back to TK for a second. 'Maybe your not the only one who understands.' 

That's about the same time she reached down and quietly pulled her sketch book from her back pack, next she searched for a pencil among the other contents of the bag. The sketch book was pretty full by now but there were still a few blank pages, it took her a minute to find one of those few pages and once she did she found herself drawing almost instantly. She didn't know why exactly why she was drawing the picture that she was, she only had those few pages left and normally she'd want to save them for something really important, but there was just something on her mind that wouldn't go away and for some reason she felt this need to put it down on paper. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Izzy stared at the computer screen sleepily. It had been about an hour since he'd relieved Kari of her watch. He'd tried to talk to her about the other day, actually He'd kinda planned on apologizing but she said she was really tired and had to go to sleep. So here he was on his watch looking down at Tentamon who'd fallen asleep about ten minutes ago, and that's when he saw it. Kari's back pack lay only inches away from his digimon partner. 

He didn't know why but for some reason he couldn't help but pick it up and look inside. There were a few notebook's some pens and pencils, a calculator, and a pair glove's which he guessed she'd thrown in there last winter and forgotten about. But then he saw something else, it was in between two of the note books and for some reason he felt the need to pull it out. It was a sketch book, and not one of those cheap card board ones either, this one had a hard back leather cover on it. Izzy opened it up and looked inside. 'Surely she wont mind if I just take a peak.' He thought as he flipped through the pages. He was impressed at what he saw, obviously Kari was a much better artist then her brother. (Remember when Tai tried to draw that map?) She had drawn a rather large variety of pictures all were of some kind of object, some were a little bizarre but still very good. Then he turned the page to reveal the last picture and what he saw shocked him. He'd expected to see another inanimate object like all of the other pictures, but he never expected to see a person, and especially not TK. 

A/N: And the plot thickens! So maybe it isn't an Izzy/Kari after all, maybe they really are just friends, who knows, I guess we'll find out later. An interesting little plot twist if I do say so myself. Well until next time and all that stuff. ^_^ 


	7. Default Chapter Title

A/N: OK before you read this part I'm going to give the poll results. TK/Kari won 12 to 7, so sorry to everyone who wanted it to be Izzy/Kari, I promise that Izzy will still be like Kari's best friend though. Besides the whole stories not going to revolve around the two of them being together (But it will be a really, really important part), in fact in this part Kari hangs out with Izzy the whole time (just as friends) but most of this ones gonna be action though. Anyway thanx to everyone who voted, now go ahead and read part 7 ^_^  
  
  
Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy  
  
Part 7  
  
  
Kari knew it was only a matter of time before they started walking, it was just something that you did when you were in the digiworld. Surprisingly enough Mimi wasn't even complaining, Kari guessed that maybe she'd finally grown out of that whinny phase of hers, or maybe she was just used to it now either way it didn't really matter. Tai and Agumon were in the lead of course with Sora and Biyomon right behind them, next came Matt and Gabumon then Joe and Mimi with there digimon right behind them, those two sure seemed to have gotten pretty chummy. Then there were Izzy, Kari, Tentomon, and Gatomon, and last but not least were TK and Patamon talking about something or other.  
  
"Kari, can we talk?" Izzy asked motioning for the two digimon at their side to back off.  
  
"About what?" Kari wondered.  
  
"About what happened yesterday." He replied.  
  
'Oh no he's finally realized how dumb I sounded the other day and now he probably thinks I'm weird or something.' She thought. "Oh that."  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." Izzy said sincerely.  
  
"Sorry?" Kari exclaimed causing the others to look at her briefly. "Sorry for what?" She asked in a much softer tone.  
  
"I shouldn't have forced you to tell me anything, it just got you all upset." He answered.  
  
Kari gave him one of those what the heck are you talking about looks and said. "Man for someone whose so smart you sure can be dumb sometimes."  
  
"Huh?" Izzy looked confused.  
  
"First of all nobody and I mean nobody forces me to do anything I don't want to do" She began. "And second, Izzy you didn't get me upset, I've been upset for years. Don't you know how much you helped me, I've needed to talk to someone all this time but for some reason your were the first one I felt comfortable talking to. Don't you even know how much I needed to hear that someone cared about me, and that it was obvious that I cared too?"  
  
"You mean I really did help you?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Hey what did I just say, of coarse you helped me. You've been a really great friend to me since I got back here, the first friend I've had in a long time." Kari replied honestly.  
  
Izzy gave her a tiny smile. 'I really did help after all.' He thought  
  
  
TK trudged along slowly behind the others, for some reason he felt like being alone, or maybe it was just that he didn't want to be around anyone in this particular group of people. He guessed that he just had some thinking to do, with Kari back they couldn't think of him as the youngest, and maybe the others would finally start treating him as an equal. 'Maybe.' He thought, that's about the same time he heard the noise coming from the bushes. He knew it could easily be the wind but that didn't stop him from checking it out. "Hey Patamon did you hear that?"   
  
"What?" The small digimon asked.  
  
"I think there's something in the bushes over there." He replied heading toward the bushes.  
  
"Better let me check it out first." Patamon said passing TK and looking behind the green clump of bushes. "There's nothing here TK."  
  
TK shrugged ready to head back to the group. "I guess it was just the wind."  
  
"TK what the hell are you doing over there." Matt said sounding irritated as he approached his little brother.  
  
"I thought I heard something." TK replied.  
  
"So you just wondered off all by yourself to see what it was, TK you know better then that." Matt said.  
  
"I only walked like ten feet away, and I wasn't alone Patamon was with me." TK said with a note of anger in his voice. 'Doesn't he trust me to do anything?'  
  
"Ten feet or a hundred, what's the difference you still wondered off, you should have told us first." Matt said angrily ignoring the fact that TK really hadn't been alone.  
  
"Hey Matt it's not that big of a deal." Tai said from were the others all stood watching the whole ordeal.  
  
"You stay out of this Tai, it's none of your business." Matt shot back.  
  
"Don't get all mad at Tai now he didn't do anything wrong." TK said trying to keep his cool.  
  
"I wasn't getting mad at Tai, I was just making a statement that this is none of his business." Matt replied.  
  
"Well, then why'd you yell at him?" TK asked growing angrier every minute.  
  
Kari sighed deeply as the two blond boys continued there argument. TK certainly hadn't been exaggerating last night when he said they fought about stupid things. She honestly couldn't believe that they were fighting over whether or not Matt had been yelling at Tai, the wondering off thing had almost made sense but fighting over Tai sure didn't. 'Would you two shut up!' She thought but refrained from saying, she knew all it would do was get her involved in this pointless argument.  
  
"Can we just go now?" TK asked sounding just as angry as he had before.  
  
"I don't know, are you gonna stick with the group this time?" Matt replied.  
  
"I walked away for a second Matt, get over it." TK said matter of factually.  
  
"TK, you know how dangerous it is here, one second could get you killed." Matt said seriously.  
  
"That's right Matt I do know how dangerous it is here, I've been here for the past four years just like you and I know how to take care of my self, if it had been anyone else you wouldn't even....." TK trailed as his brothers eye's went wide. He knew that the look on his face had nothing to do with what they were talking about, in fact he didn't even look like he was staring at him but rather staring past him, actually they all were and that worried him. "What are you guys looking at?" He asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Though TK couldn't see it the others sure could, the digimon was only a matter of feet away from the boy. It kinda resembled Agumon in it's dino like qualities, but this monster was about twice his size with gray skin and a funny looking flat head, besides that for some unknown reason it looked extremely pissed off. That's about the time it started running strait for Matt who like the others was all to aware of what was happening and TK who was just totally confused.  
  
"TK get out of the way!" Matt exclaimed as he threw his little brother to the ground just before the digimon reached him.  
  
TK looked up just in time to see the monsters head collide with his brothers stomach. "Matt!" He cried as did the others. The digimon didn't stop until Matt's back hit a tree and then he just stepped back and seemingly prepared to ram him again.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to.....Garurumon"  
  
"Howling blaster!" Garurumon attacked stopping the other digimon before he could get to Matt again. Matt cried out in pain as he doubled over, his arms wrapped tightly around his bleeding stomach.  
  
TK cringed at the sight of his brother, Matt was totally covered in blood. "Matt!" TK exclaimed again running to his brothers side. "Matt, are you OK?"  
  
Matt looked up at him weakly. "Yeah..." He said slowly between coughs which filled his hands with blood when he covered his mouth. "I'll be OK"  
  
"No, you wont" TK said on the verge of tears. "Look at you, this is all my fault! Izzy what the hell is that thing?"  
  
Izzy who was now typing away at his computer looked up and said "It's a Zetamon, a champion digimon. Says here they're not really the smartest digimon but they can attack in two ways, their skull's nearly an inch thick so one is to ram it's opponent like that one did to Matt, and the other one...." Izzy was interrupted suddenly by an ear pricing screech, as the ground trembled slightly beneath their feet.  
  
"What's happening?" Sora asked covering her ears as she stumbled backward.  
  
"That's what I was getting to." Izzy began, shouting to be heard over the terrible sound. "It's the Zetamon's over attack, they only use it when they get hurt or really mad."  
  
"Well, I'd say he's a little bit of both right now." Tentomon said now seeing the angry digimon whose toothy mouth was opened wide so that it's cries could escape.  
  
"Yeah, and that's not the worst of it, they're hunters, and they travel in packs." Izzy informed the others.  
  
"So what exactly are you saying?" TK asked still at the side of his wounded brother.  
  
"He's not just attacking us, he's calling the rest of his pack for help." He replied.  
  
"How many are in a pack?" Kari yelled.  
  
"We should expect 6 maybe 7 more." Izzy said stumbling much the way Sora had earlier.  
  
"Will somebody please shut that thing up?" Mimi shouted, her hands too clamped over her ears.  
  
Then suddenly as if in response to Mimi's request the monster stopped shrieking and they all fell silent. Palmon eyed the others and decided that they were all being a little to quiet, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Finally."  
  
"Yeah." Mimi chimed in. "That thing was really starting to give me a head ache."  
  
"Well, I think your head aches about to get worse." Tai exclaimed as a group of 7 Zetamon burst out of the woods ready to attack.  
  
"OK I'd say we're in trouble." Joe said stating the obvious.  
  
"Oh really, and what gave you the first clue?" Kari asked sarcastically.  
  
Just then one of the monsters charged at the group of kids and digimon just like the first one had done to Matt. The others followed grunting and bearing their razor sharp teeth. "Scatter." Was the only thing Tai could think of to say. The others obeyed and the next thing they knew everyone was running in different directions trying to escape the attacking digimon.  
  
"We'll hold them off" Gomamon announced as he and Agumon turned back to the angry group of Zetamon.   
  
"Gomamon digivolve to......Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to......Greymon!"  
  
"Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkakumon attacked knocking one of the Zetamon to the ground.  
  
"Nova blast!" Greymon aimed his attack at two of the nearby monsters, hitting them both with great accuracy. But still they continued their assault.  
  
TK watched worriedly as the digimon battled right in front of Matt and him. "Matt C'mon." He said helping his brother get to his feet. "We have to get out of here."  
  
Matt grunted in pain and clenched his teeth as he forced himself to stand, holding onto TK for extra support. "I'm with ya TK." He said weakly as the two did their best to get away from the angry Zetamon.  
  
"Howling blaster!" Garurumon attacked again stopping one of the monsters who had decided to go after Matt and TK. The beast was thrown to the ground but shoot up quickly and raced toward the wolf like digimon. It lunged at him landing on his back and sinking it's teeth into his flesh. "Ahhhhhhh!" He cried out in pain.   
  
"Garurumon!" Matt shouted as he tried to run back to help his friend, but TK held him back and forced him to continue on their escape.  
  
Garurumon quickly shook the monster off and it let out a tiny cry as it was sent flying into a nearby tree. The other Zetamon stopped their attack on the kids as their heads snapped in the direction of their wounded friend. Suddenly the digidestind didn't seem to matter to them as they charged the bleeding wolf. "Howling blaster!" Garurumon attacked slowing down about two of the angry digimon but soon realized that it wasn't enough. They all piled on him all at once the, way the other one had done, all of them tearing through Garurumon's flesh. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He cried again, doing his best to shake them off as well.  
  
Greymon and Ikkakumon raced toward the scene. "Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkakumon attacked doing his best to get the monsters off of his friend without hitting Garurumon. The attack weakened two of them and Garurumon was able to shake them off, but the other's still refused to let go. Greymon swatted about three more of the wolf's back and then continued this action until the last two were off as well. Garurumon fell to the ground in a bloody heap and dedigivolved back to Tsunomon.   
  
By that time two of the Zetamon were already up and racing toward the unconscious Tsunomon.  
  
"Tentamon digivolve to.....Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Electro shocker!" He attacked from the air stopping the digimon before they reached the helpless in training. The Zetamon were back on there feet quickly and once again charging at their opponents. About three of them rammed their hard heads into Greymon's legs causing him to fall back into the tree where Izzy, Kari and Gatomon had opted to hide.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Izzy cried as he lost his footing and slipped off the branch he'd been sitting on.  
  
"Izzy!" Kari and Gatomon exclaimed in unison as they each grabbed one of the boys hand's. "Izzy hold on, we'll pull you up." Kari said as she and Gatomon began pulling him back onto the branch, the tree was very high and they knew that if they let him go he could be killed.  
  
Just then they felt a hard jolt as one of the Zetamon crashed head first into the base of the tree. "Kari!" Gatomon shouted as she too lost her footing and began to fall. Kari who was still holding her digimon's paw was suddenly yanked forward before she even knew what was happening, nearly falling herself with no free hand's with which to grasp the branches but instead found herself holding tightly with her legs.  
  
"I've got you guys don't worry." Kari cried threw clenched teeth knowing that if there was ever a time to worry this was it. Though Gatomon didn't weigh that much and Izzy didn't seem all that heavy a minute ago, now the dead weight of their combined bodies made it simply impossible for her to pull them up, or even hold the them way she was for long. 'Hold on Kari, don't let them go, you can't let them go.' She silently told herself. "Just hold on!"  
  
"I don't know about Gatomon, but I didn't have any intention of letting go!" Izzy said nervously with a note of sarcasm.  
  
"Kari you can't hold us all by yourself." Gatomon said worriedly.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She lied. 'I can't let go, I can't lose them again!' Just then she felt another jolt and another and she watched in horror as the Zetamon continued to ram the tree. "It's trying to make us fall!" She exclaimed. 'Hold on, I can't let go, I...' Then suddenly her fears were confirmed, not in the fact that she let go of her friends or that she'd lost her grip on the tree, but rather when the branch she was clinging to broke and the three of them began falling to there doom.  
  
They didn't even hear Kabuterimon through their screams, but still the enormous insect caught them just before they hit the ground. "Electro shocker!" He attacked the only Zetamon who still remained on the battle field. The rest of the pack had retreated after two of them were killed. Kabuterimon landed the three safely on the ground before returning to his rookie stage as did the other champions.  
  
"Is everyone OK?" Sora asked as she, Tai, Joe, and Mimi emerged from the forest.  
  
"We're all right." TK announced as he rejoined the group, helping Matt with one arm and holding the injured Tsunomon in the other. "Well, almost anyway."  
  
"What about you two?" Tai asked directing the question mainly at his sister.  
  
"Yeah thanks to Kabuterimon." Kari replied giving Tentomon a grateful look.  
  
"Hey if you hadn't held on so long I would never have gotten to you in time." Tentomon said giving Kari the same look she'd just given him.  
  
Tai smiled. "So were all pretty much all right then?" The others all responded with a quick nod. "Good then lets get...."  
  
"Are you really so sure about that?" A deep voice cut him off.  
  
"Huh?" Tai looked confused. "Who said that."  
  
Just then a tall digimon which stood about nine feet high emerged from the forest. The dark figure was dressed all in black and had human like qualities, with long black hair which reached half way down his back. He had blood red eyes which really stood out on his pale skin as did the small fangs on either side of his black mouth, and his shoulders had what looked liked some kind of built in armor which extended about half a foot off of them.  
  
Kari stared at the strange digimon in horror knowing that they were in trouble yet again. "Who the hell is that?"   
  
Izzy had a worried expression on his face. "You remember what I told you about that digimon who'd reached the 'maxima' stage?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kari replied.  
  
Izzy looked at her nervously and swallowed hard before saying "That's him, that's Ruthomon."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: So there you go, Part 7. See Izzy still plays an important part, but like I said most of this one was action and I'm afraid that's not my strongest point so bear with me on that one. So Ruthomon's finally shown up, and the digidestind have to battle a "Maxima" digimon, will they be able to win and save the digiworld yet again, I guess we'll have to wait awhile to find out that one. There will be some TK/Kari stuff in the next one so if your sitting there going "Huh where's the romance stuff she promised" it will be there next time, well that's it for now, Bye ^_^ 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy 

Part 8 

Ruthomon looked the group of kids and digimon over as though he were making sure that they were all present. That's when his eye's reached Kari and they widened ever so slightly. 'What!' He thought. 'Could that be the eighth digidestind, but that's impossible I thought she was dead. No matter, I will not let her foil my plans, she's still just a child like that boy, no I will not allow her to be my down fall, I will stop them before they get the chance to defeat me.' Kari looked at Izzy, and then at the others, with Ruthomon staring at her all the while. She knew that they were at a weak point right now, Matt was still hurt badly as was Tsunomon, plus Agumon and Gomamon weren't looking all that great either. They were down three digimon and expected to battle something more powerful then anything they'd ever fought before. No, this was defiantly not good, there was no way they could win. 

Tai saw this too but for some reason he was reluctant to say so. Izzy was the first to speak again. "There's no way we can beat him if we fight him now, I think it would be in our best interest to run this time." He said. 

Tai nodded and looked at the others to see what they thought, they all seemed to agree with Izzy's plan so Tai said "Yeah, lets get out of here." 

Ruthomon simply laughed as the whole group began running into the woods and away from him. Kari was right there with them until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. TK and Matt were still trailing behind, Tsunomon still in TK's other arm and Patamon flying nervously over head. That's about the time that she stopped running and just stared back at them. "Kari C'mon, what are you doing?" Izzy asked now a little ahead of her. 

"Just keep going, I'm gonna help TK." She replied and ran back to the two blonds and there digimon. "Here Matt, put your other arm around my neck." She told the older of the boys. 

"Hey Kari you should be up ahead with the others." TK said as Kari helped him and the barely conscience Matt along. 

"I will be, in a few minutes, but when I am you guys are gonna be with me." Kari said hopping he would get the point that she wasn't leaving them. 

TK who was breathing heavily as they ran gave her a tiny smile. "Whatever." He said simply. 

Kari couldn't help but smile when he said it, it was funny, if she hadn't known better she would have sworn that Matt had said it. "Good." She said. Then she realized something strange, Ruthomon didn't seem to be following them. But that didn't make sense, it had only been a few minutes ago that had threatened their life, and now he wasn't even following, Kari couldn't help but worry about that one. 

"Hey guys C'mon." Tai shouted from a small clearing up ahead where he and Joe had stopped. 

'Why the hell did they stop?' She wondered. 'We've only been running like five minutes and their stopping already?' "Why'd you guys stop?" She asked when she and the others reached the group. 

"Here, let Joe and I take Matt." Tai said as he and Joe each grabbed one of Matt's arms and leaving TK holding Tsunomon and Kari with nothing. "OK now lets go before Ruthomon finds us." He added as they headed in the direction the others had gone. 

"But Tai Ruthomon's not..." 

"Just C'mon Kari." Tai said cutting his sister off. 

'But Ruthomon's not following us.' She thought as she ran along side TK. She wasn't sure what that meant. 'Is this a good thing, or was it some kind of trap...?' Her thoughts trailed off suddenly as she found herself laying on the hard ground that was once beneath her feet, bringing back the memory of the ankle she'd twisted a few days ago, apparently it hadn't healed entirely. 

"Kari!" Gatomon said as her friend hit the ground. 

TK too saw her go down and he ran to her side. "Kari are you OK, get up we have to stay with the others." 

Kari stood up a little wobbly with the help of TK. "It's my ankle, I twisted it the other day, I thought it was all better but I guess I was wrong." 

"OK then." He began as he put Kari's arm around his neck the way he'd done for Matt earlier. "There now lets go." 

"You gonna be OK Kari?" Patamon asked still flying over head. 

"I'm fine." Kari replied as the small group continued on it's way. It wasn't long before the reached another clearing and stopped again. 

"Um, TK you wouldn't happen to know which way the others went would you?" Kari asked noticing that they were alone with there digimon. 

"I was kinda hoping you would." TK said nervously looking for any sign of the others. 

"Oh great." Gatomon sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Tsunomon asked as he stirred in TK's arms. 

"Oh, just about everything." Kari began, sitting down carefully on a rock. "Were lost from the others, there's an incredibly strong evil digimon after us, and I can't even walk by myself, it couldn't get any worse." 

Just then they heard a loud crash that could only mean one thing. "Thunder." TK sighed as a light rain began to fall. "Can't get any worse huh?" He asked sarcastically. 

Kari gave him a look that told him she wasn't amused. "Just shut up, OK, just shut up." 

TK laughed a little and said "OK, we need to find some kind of shelter until this storm blows over." 

"Yeah, we're getting soaked out here." Patamon added as he landed softly on TK's head. 

"Then lets go that way." Gatomon suggested pointing to the area head of them where the forest was the least dense. TK helped Kari off of her rock and they started walking again. 

Eventually they did reach a small cave, of coarse by then that light rain had turned into a down pour and they were all drenched from head to toe, but at least they had shelter. "Aw man, I'm soaked." Kari said as they hurriedly entered the cave. 

"Join the club." TK said sarcastically, setting the once again asleep Tsunomon carefully on ground and then taking a seat on a nearby rock. 

Kari rolled her eyes at him as she took her ponytail out and began ringing out her hair. TK flashed her a smile and then proceeded to dry himself to the best of his ability. 

"Were going to go check out the rest of the cave and make sure it's safe." Gatomon announced referring to her and Patamon. 

"OK, but hurry back, we never know when the rain might let up, and when it does we have to get out of here and look for the others." TK replied. 

Patamon nodded at his friend. "We will." He said as he and Gatomon disappeared into the shadows. 

Kari sighed. "What I wouldn't give for Mimi's brush right about now." She said running her fingers through her messy wet hair which now hung loosely to her shoulders. 

TK smiled at her again. "Your hair looks fine." He said even though it really could stand a brushing. 

"Whatever." She said taking a seat next to TK on the rock. She didn't really care how it looked, at the moment she just wanted it out of her face. 

"You know something, you change personalities more then anyone I know." TK said with a little laugh. 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked. 

"Well, when you were complaining about being all wet and your hair you sounded just like Mimi, then suddenly you go whatever in the same tone as my brother." He replied. 

"Ha, look whose talking, your like Matt, jr. I mean besides the fact that you look just like him you really should hear your self talk, your almost as sarcastic as he is." Kari said matter of factually. 

"Really?" He said. "To tell you the truth I've never really noticed." 

Kari's jaw dropped at his response. "How could you not, don't you ever look in a mirror or a lake or whatever, don't you listen to your self when you talk? Don't even tell me I'm the first to mention it." She said seriously surprised that she was the first to notice. 

"No really you are." He began. "I guess the rest of us are just used to it or something." 

"I just can't believe no one noticed." She said. 

"Whatever." TK said with a smile. 

"See there you go again." Kari said with a little laugh. 

TK laughed too, then said. "Well, you know who you remind me of?" He asked. 

"Who?" Kari wondered. 

"Tai." TK replied. 

"Tai!?! "Kari sounded surprised. "You really think I'm like Tai, but I don't act anything like him." 

"I didn't say you acted like him." TK said, his smile widening. "Then what the heck are you talking about?" She asked. 

"You look just like him." He replied. 

"Um...TK I don't look anything like Tai." Kari said confused. 

Then TK burst out laughing as he continued to stare at the girl. "You wouldn't think that if you could see your hair right now." 

An annoyed smile grew on Kari's face. "You jerk!" She said hitting him as hard as she could on the shoulder causing him to topple backward off the rock. "I thought you were being serious." 

TK hit the ground hard but continued to smile up at her. "Hey." He said. "Your stronger then you look." 

Kari laughed and smiled back at him. "Sorry." She said extending her hand and helping TK sit back up. "But my hair doesn't really look that bad does it." 

"Nah." He said now back on the rock his hand still lying in Kari's. "I was just kidding." 'Actually she looks kinda nice with her hair down like that.' He thought. 'Wait, where did that come from?' 

"That figures. You know, you are such a jerk." Kari replied as her eye's suddenly locked on TK's. They sat there like that for a moment, Kari staring into TK's big blue eye's, and TK staring into her Brown one's. 'Wow' She thought. 'Those eye's of his are flawless.' 

'She really is very pretty' TK thought as they continued to stare. 'I wonder why I didn't notice it sooner?' 

By now both of there smiles had faded and all they could do was continue to stare at one another as these new and unexpected thoughts filled there minds. It was weird they couldn't move, they couldn't speak, and they couldn't take there eye's off of each other. Both of them were utterly confused and they didn't know how it happened, but as the rain continued to pour outside they both leaned forward not taking there eye's off the other for a second, and as unexpected as it was for both of them they're lips met and they kissed. 

~~~~ A/N: There now wasn't that a great place to stop? See I told ya there'd be some romance coming up, plus I think were beginning to see a positive change in Kari, well she's nice to Izzy and TK anyway. And as for those of you who are mad at me right now for not making this an Izzy/Kari, I said I was sorry and hey I'm actually thinking of writing one later on so maybe you'll get to see one from me after all. Maybe being the key word here, and if so it probably wouldn't be coming out any time soon. Anyway, once again thanx to everyone who's been reviewing this story!!! Bye. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy 

Part 9 

"MARKOSMON" Ruthomon bellowed so that his gruff voice could be heard in every corridor of his dark castle. 

Markosmon who looked like a troll about the size of a large dog, appeared in the thrown room seconds after he heard the booming voice to see the tall dark digimon pacing in front of him. "You summoned me master?" He said cautiously knowing that the digimon before as usual was not in a pleasant mood. 

"What news do you have of the digidestined." Ruthomon asked as he stopped his pacing to face the other digimon. 

"Only that you were correct in assuming that the girl traveling with them is in fact the eighth digidestined after all." Markosmon replied. 

"And do you have any idea of her location?" Ruthomon asked. 

"It has been rumored that she and the youngest boy were split up from the others and that they were seen entering a cave a few miles to the East. And we know that the others are hiding in a small shack in the woods." Was the smaller digimon's response. 

"The youngest two are alone then?" Ruthomon said more as a statement then as a question. 

"Yes." Markosmon began. "That's what I've heard anyway, but wouldn't it be easier go after the others first, we know exactly where they are." 

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Ruthomon growled angrily, glaring down at the frightened digimon. "Well?" He added when he got no response. 

"N...no sir." He stuttered. "I just thought......" 

"I don't care what you thought, you think I care about your thoughts? It is those two children who must be destroyed, the others I'm sure will be of no trouble to me after that. For the prophesy which foretold my demise said that only they could defeat me, until now I paid it no mind because I thought that girl was dead. But now that I know that she is in fact alive I must destroy her and that boy before they discover a way to defeat me." Ruthomon explained knowing that to underestimate the digidestined now would be disastrous. 

Markosmon swallowed hard in hearing the statement. "Do you wish for me to attack them master?" 

Ruthomon walked past the smaller monster and headed for the door. "No, you stay here in case those other digibrats should show up. I will destroy those two myself." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"KARI!" Tai screamed into the now dark forest. It was evening now and Tai and the others had been caught in the middle of a fierce storm. They'd found shelter in a small shack looking thing but just before the storm had started but to there horror they'd realize that TK and Kari where no longer right behind them. Since the storm was still ragging on Tai, Izzy and their digimon had decided to go off and look for them while the others stayed safe in the shack. Matt had wanted desperately to come along and search for his brother but as it turned out he'd suffered three broken ribs in their previous battle and could barely stay awake do to the high loss of blood. "KARI! WHERE ARE YOU? KARI" Tai continued to scream. 

"KARI!" Izzy echoed Tai's cries. "KARI, TK!" 

"Where could they be?" Tai asked turning to the other's with worry filled eye's. 

"We'll find them Tai don't worry." Agumon tried to reassure his friend, thunder crashing in the background. 

"We have to, who knows what could have happened to them. Ruthomon was chasing us when we lost them remember, what if this mean's he caught them, what if they're hurt or in trouble, or trapped somewhere, or ....." Tai trailed off, he just couldn't complete the statement. 'Dead.' He thought. 'What if Ruthomon caught them and they're dead, what if Kari's dead, and for real this time, what are we going to do? Dammit, I'm the leader that's up to me. Oh this is all my fault, how could I let this happen!?!' 

Izzy watched sadly as his friend started running through all of the what ifs. "They'll be OK Tai, no matter what they'll be OK." Izzy said trying not to let the fear in his heart be escape in his words. 'Dead, that's Tai's afraid of, he's afraid that we've lost her again, Oh don't let us of lost her again. Kari Please be OK, please, please please be OK' "How can you be so sure about that Izzy, what if she's, they're not?" Tai asked remembering that TK was lost as well. 

"They are, Tai they've got Patamon and Gatomon to protect them remember." Izzy replied. Tai looked so sad right now, so scared, and if Izzy didn't know any better he'd say he was crying but it was impossible to tell because if he were the tears blended in with the rain that streaked the boys face. 

"Izzy's right Tai, it's not like they're alone." Tentomon said reassuringly. 

"Yeah the're OK." Tai said taking a deep breath. "They have to be O.....Izzy look!" 

Izzy looked up to where Tai was pointing and fear clutched his already terrified heart. "It's Ruthomon!" He said as the dark figure of their nemesis flew by. (Yes, he can fly, don't ask me how.) 

"But where's he going, he just passed right by us?" Tentamon said as he followed the gaze of the two horrified boys. 

"Yeah." Agumon said. "That doesn't make any sense." 

"Yes, it does." Izzy said turning his attention back to Tai. "We're not the ones he's after now." 

Tai's face suddenly went pale at what Izzy had just said. "He's after them, he's after Kari and TK." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

TK and Kari simply stared at each other for a moment, wide eyed and confused, as though they couldn't believe what had just happened. It hadn't really been what one would call a passionate kiss, just one of those quick things were their lip only touched for a brief moment, but it was a kiss nonetheless and that fact left them both completely baffled. 

That had been TK's first real kiss. Sure Sora and Mimi had given him those playful little pecks on the check before, you know like a mother or an older sister might do, but no one had ever kissed him on the lips before. The truth of the matter was no one had ever really had the chance, Sora and Mimi were the only girls he'd seen since he was eight, and they being two and three years older then him were really more like sisters then anything else. Besides that eight year olds aren't really capable of those kind of emotions and he knew it, before now he hadn't even had the chance to feel that way about anyone. 

It was Kari's first kiss too. The fact that she had kept herself distanced from everyone for so long made it was virtually impossible to have these kind's of feelings for anyone. Sure she'd thought a couple guys at school were cute but she tried not to think of people that way. Love was even more fragile then friendship and there for twice as dangerous. She knew that love lost through life or death was enough to crush anybody, especially someone like her, and she couldn't let that happen. 

"What, I... go ahead, no you." The two stuttered in unison. 

"What was that?" Kari asked finally. 

"I don't know." TK began. "Did you know that was going to happen?" 

Kari shook her head. "No, why, did you? 

TK shook his head as well. "No, it just..." 

"Happened." She said finishing his sentence. 

TK who was still holding Kari's hand from when she'd helped him up earlier suddenly noticed that she was trembling. "Kari are you OK?" He asked a look of concern replacing that of confusion. 

'What the hell am I doing?' Kari thought. 'A few days ago I didn't care about anything, or anyone. Letting myself have friends was bad enough, but this, this isn't me. Like five seconds ago I was calling him a jerk and hitting him, and he had been making fun of her hair. How the hell did we get from that to this?' 

'Aw man, this is awkward, how could this happen, I thought we were just friends, like I am with the others. But the really strange thing is that as wrong as it sounds this feels so right. Dammit, I shouldn't be thinking like this, why am I thinking like this?' TK thought. "Kari." He repeated. 

Kari's eyes wondered around the cave finally taking her gaze off of TK. "Oh wow look TK, it stopped raining." She said abruptly changing the subject as she jumped up of the rock and walked over to the entrance of the cave. 

"Huh?" TK said. "Um, Kari don't ya think there's something we need to talk about here?" 

"Yeah but the rain stopped, don't you think it's more important that we find the others first, we can talk any time." She replied. 

"Kari we aren't going anywhere until Patamon and Gatomon get back, so let's use this time to figure things out." He said. 

"What's there to figure out, we kissed that's all." Kari said with her back turned to him. 

"That's all!?! Didn't that mean anything to you?" TK asked surprised. 

"It was just a kiss TK, what do you think that means were in love or something? You think that means were meant to be? People kiss every day it doesn't mean anything!" She shot back. 

TK was taken aback by the statement, it was as though she had stabbed him right through the heart without pity. "What do you mean it didn't mean anything? Yeah people kiss everyday but not for no reason, it's because they care about each other and have feelings for each other." 

Kari was shocked at the hurt in his voice, but still she couldn't let up now. "So what, are you saying that you have feelings for me? TK you don't even know me!" She exclaimed. 

"Well, obviously I know you enough to like you, and obviously you like me too otherwise that wouldn't have happened." TK said matter of factually. 

"Just forget about it OK" Kari said unintentionally letting her voice soften. 

"No, Kari I can't just forget it, Why wont you talk to me?" He asked angrily. 

"Because I......." 

"Hello children." Ruthomon said cutting Kari off. 

Kari gasped at the sight of the monster as he appeared out of nowhere in front of her. She stumbled backward nervously and tripped over a rock so that she fell to the ground. 

TK stood up and defensively ran to her side. "What do you want?" He asked as if he didn't already know. 

"Foolish boy, do you even have to ask such a stupid question? I think you know why I'm here. I am here to destroy you. Convenient that none of your little friends are here to help you know." He laughed. 

TK stayed by Kari's side trying his best to hide his fear from the monster. 'We're gonna die.' He thought. 'We're gonna die with all these unresolved issues. Dammit Patamon where are you when I need you?' He knew they could not survive this encounter alone, they needed the others. He needed Matt to come and be all over protective, and Tai to come up with the perfect comeback to say to the monster, and Izzy to come up with a plan, and all of them to save them. But here they were, all alone, with no place to run and totally helpless at the mercy of their most dangerous enemy. 

~~~~ 

A/N: Oooooo, what will happen next? We've got a complication thing going on now don't we, Oh well. Um, sorry I took awhile with this part out, I'll try and get the rest out faster, but the good news here is that this really is close to being over, just a few more parts and then that's it! Well, anyway that's about it for now so G2G, bye. 


	10. Default Chapter Title

A/N: OK now I wanted to thank everyone who answered my question about the digimon's megas, I really appreciate your help! I'd especially like to thank mysterious for recommending Project digidestiny (Great site BTW) I was able to find almost all the info I needed there, all except for Rosemon's attack for which I have digiman to thank! BTW digiman I know that Ruthomon sucks, but I've never been very good at thinking up new digimon, that's probably why I've decided to use the character you suggested Begalmon. He sounded pretty kewl and I needed another digimon anyway so that was actually a big help! And now Lastly I'd like to thank Kyra for actually letting me know what she thought of that dumb little story I wrote so I could post my question, I didn't really expect anyone to. 

OK and now for everyone who doesn't know, all the digimon are megas in this, except Patamon and Gatomon, and I kinda forgot Mega Angemon's attack so I made one up. And now finally on to part ten. 

~~~~~~ 

Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy 

Part 10 

Gatomon sighed deeply as she looked around at the walls or the dark cave. They'd left TK and Kari a while ago to check out the cave, and they should have been back by now, they would have been, that is if they had any idea where they were. "Patamon, I can't believe you got us lost." 

"Hey." Patamon said. "It's not my fault, this caves a lot bigger then it looks." 

"Well, we don't have time for this, what if Kari and TK need us, what if they get attacked or something? We have to get out of this cave Patamon!" Gatomon said. She was really worried now, how long was it that they'd been gone, an hour now, maybe two? It didn't really matter, it had definitely been long, and long enough for something bad to have happened. All that mattered now was that they find their way back. 

"I know, I know. I want to get back too but.....Hey did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" Gatomon asked looking at Patamon nervously. 

"I think I heard something from over there in the....." 

"Who's there?" A voice growled from the shadows cutting Patamon off mid sentence. 

Both Gatomon and Patamons eye's widened upon seeing the beast that had just spoken. "Begalmon." Gatomon said recognizing Ruthomon's second in command. Begalmon looked like a tiger except for the fact that he was about twice the size, walked on it's hind legs and that he was black and gold rather then black and orange. He was also a mega so he was definitely an extremely dangerous enemy and she knew that it would be best for her and Patamon to get away from him before he could attack. Patamon quickly exchanged glances with the cat at his side before saying "Lets get out of here." 

Gatomon nodded but before she could say anything Begalmon spoke up. 

"Your not going anywhere." He announced as he unsheathed his razor sharp claws. 

Patamon was worried now, he knew that he and Gatomon had to get back to TK and Kari now. Odds were that if Begalmon were here that there might be others attacking the two kids right now. "Lets go that way." He said pointing down the lightest of the two dark paths they had to choose from. 

"Right." Gatomon said following Patamon through the cave. That's about the time that something really strange happened and the two good digimon began to glow. 'We're digivolving.' She thought totally surprised. 

"Patamon digivolve to......Angemon!" 

"Gatomon digivolve to......Angewomon!" 

"What..." Angemon thought out loud. "But how could we digivolve without TK and Kari?" 

Angewomon looked back at him nervously, forgetting all about the tiger like mega who was fast on their heals. 

"We can't." "But if we've both digivolved, then that must mean..." Angemon trailed off. 

"That they're in trouble." Angewomon completed his sentence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kari stared up at the dark figure standing over her. TK was at her side looking up at the beast too. 'No, were gonna die I know it.' She thought keeping her eye's locked on Ruthomon. 'We have to get out of this, somehow. This is all my fault, if I hadn't tripped we'd be with the others right now, but now TK and I, we're not going to make it, there's no way we can make, and I'm gonna die knowing it's all my fault.' 

TK couldn't help but turn his gaze to Kari. The look on his face was one of determination and bravery and yet he knew it was a lie. He was terrified, and the look on his face was no more then a mask he'd created to give Kari hope, even if he himself felt that there was none. 'OK.' He thought. 'We have to get out of here, I can't let him win. I'm always saying how I don't need the others to help me and that I'm not a little kid anymore, so why do I have to doubt myself now? Why at a time like this? No, I can't, we have to get us out of this, it's up to me now, it's all up to me. And I can't let Kari die, not again.' 

Ruthomon simply stared down at the two with an evil grin on his face. He knew that they were scared, there silence had told him that much. 'They'll never get away from me, not now that I've got them right where I want them, and then they'll never pose a threat to me again.' 

TK reached down and got a hold of Kari's hand, she was shaking again, and though her expression told him other wise he knew that she was just as afraid as he was. 

"And now..." Ruthomon began as he raised his arms above his head. "You will meet your doom!" His hands began to glow with a dark sinister light and his smile grew wider as he unleashed his attack on the two helpless children. "Malevolent mortality!" TK and Kari's eye's grew wide as the red beam of light shoot towards them. TK pulled the frightened Kari towards him and the two rapped their arms around each other, TK knew that now there was no way out, but he didn't want to let Kari or himself leave this world alone. That's when something totally unexpected happened. 

"Terra force!" Wargreymon roared. The attack hit the unsuspecting Ruthomon head on knocking his own attack off balance. TK and Kari both screamed as the attack which was once aimed at them hit the wall of the cave, sending debris flying in all directions. The two children immediately let go of there grasp on the other, both with a slightly awkward look on there face, but neither of them said a word. 

"What's going on?" Tsunomon (Yup he's still there) stirred as he was hit by several small fragments of the cave. Then he gasped at the sight of the demon. "Ruthomon." He was up in an instant. 

"Tsunomon digivolve to.....Gabumon!" 

"Gabumon warp digivolve to......Metalgarurumon!" 

TK, Kari, and Metalgarurumon quickly ran out of the cave before Ruthomon had a chance to stop them, to see all of there friends standing there along side some very large digimon that Kari didn't recognize. 

"KARI!" Tai exclaimed rushing over and rapping his arms around his sister. "Kari are you OK?" 

"I'm fine Tai." She stated pulling away from her brothers embrace and turning her attention to the new digimon. Izzy was standing next to a huge beadle that was even larger the Megakabuterimon, Sora was by a what looked kinda like birdramon only in some kind of metal armor, Joe was beside a Gomamon looking thing with wings where his arms should be, and Mimi was by a digimon about twice the size Lillymon who was dressed in black and had a big rose on her head. "But who are they?" She asked. 

Tai was a little hurt at her pushing him away but he answered her question anyway. "Those are the digimon's megas." 

"Megas." Kari exclaimed. 'When did they become megas?' 

"Yeah." Tai replied, then seeing Ruthomon who'd quickly recovered staring down at them added. "But I'm afraid introductions are gonna have to wait till later." 

Ruthomon sneered at them. "I'm afraid there wont be a later, not for you anyway!" 

"Oh yeah?" Angemon asked as he and Angewomon burst out of the cave followed by the evil tiger looking digimon. "Hand of fate!" 

Ruthomon barely dodged the attack before Angemon reached him nearly causing the angel to crash into the ground. Angemon regained his composure and glanced at TK to make sure that he was all right. 

"Angemon digivolve to.....Mega Angemon!" 

"Holy light!" The ultimate digimon called out his attack aiming right for Ruthomon but found himself missing once again. 

"Good to see you Begalmon." Ruthomon said seemingly ignoring the attacking angel. 

"Everybody attack, maybe we can beat him if we hit him all at once!" Tai shouted to the others. 

"Right." They all replied in unison. 

"Crimson flame!" Phoenixmon shouted. 

"Mega electro shocker!" Came Herculeskabuterimon. 

"Rose cannon!" Rosemon attacked next. 

"Oceans love!" Marine Angemon exclaimed. 

"Terra force!" Came Wargreymons well known attack. 

"Metal wolf claw!" Roared Metalgarurumon. 

"Holy light!" Mega Angemon yelled again. 

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon attacked. 

After the combined attacks hit there target the entire area was clouded by dust, causing everyone to cough and sneeze simultaneously. "Is...Is he gone?" Mimi asked with a cough. 

"I don't know." Tai said, he was coughing now too. 

TK stared into the dust cloud trying to cover his face with his shirt. "He can't be, no one could have survived that, could they?" 

"Master no!" Begalmon exclaimed as the dust began to clear and his Ruthomon was nowhere to be seen. "I'll destroy you all!" He shouted racing toward the somewhat happy group of kids. "Roar of fury!" 

Wargreymon could barely see the attack coming through the still remaining dust as Begalmon raged with power. The attack hit him and he was quickly sent flying backward into a nearby tree. 

"Wargreymon!" Tai shouted upon seeing his injured friend. 

"I'm OK Tai, I'll take care of him." The dino like digimon called back. "You guys make sure Ruthomons gone." 

"All right." Tai nodded having faith in his digimon. 

"I think he's really gone Tai." Sora said. 

"Yeah, he's not there anymore, we must have beaten him." Mimi added. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Kari asked remembering how it had been when they'd thought that they'd defeated Myotismon for the first time. Were they really still this naive? "He can't be gone yet, it's never that easy!" 

"But if he's not there." Joe began. "Then where can he be?" 

"Right here." Came the low gruff voice that they knew belonged to Ruthomon. 

"But where is he?" Izzy asked as they all looked around frantically. 

"He's up there!" Rosemon exclaimed pointing towards the sky. The others all followed her gazed to see Ruthomons dark figure hovering safely above them, without so much as a scratch from the attacks. 

"B...but how could he?" TK stuttered. 

"Lets just say I move very fast." Ruthomon laughed at the boy. "Sheet of darkness!" He shouted, the attack brought about an enormous cloud of thick black smoke which extended so that all of the digimon other then Wargreymon and Begalmon were thrown back coughing and choking uncontrollably. Lucky for the kids the attack was over their heads or they would have most likely been killed on contact with the deadly smog. Ruthomon continued to laugh wickedly as the attack kept spreading through the forest and the trees all began to wilt. 

"NO!" Kari cried. "He's killing them, we have to stop him!" (She means the digimon, not the trees.) 

The others just stood there in total aw of what was happening, they had absolutely no idea what to do, there was no way they could win without the help of their digimon. But Kari couldn't just stand there like that, she already knew how it felt to watch her friends die before eye's, and she wouldn't let that happen again. "Stop it!" She yelled at the still laughing digimon. "Leave them alone!" But Ruthomon acted as though he hadn't even heard the girl. "I SAID LEAVE THEM ALONE!" 

This time she'd grabbed his attention and he still laughing over the upcoming death of his rivals turned to Kari. "Aw yes, Kari isn't it, I knew you'd be trouble ever since I found out that you'd returned to the digiworld. But now, now that your digimon can't protect you I can see that you'll be no trouble at all. Malevolent mortality!" 

"Kari, No!" Tai shouted. the others simply stared in disbelief. 

The attack was once again aimed at Kari, but for some reason she wasn't scared this time as she jumped out of the attacks path. She now found herself laying on the ground, the attack had missed her by inches and so she let out a sigh of relief. She didn't even see what had happened to the attack, in fact the only one who did was TK. The boy watched in horror as the attack hit the dying tree that stood directly over Kari, normally this wouldn't have been a problem if the tree wasn't so weak that is. But it was, and now it was falling in Kari's direction. 

"KARI!" TK cried causing all the others to stare at him totally confused, Matt was the first to realize what was happening. 

"TK No, what are you doing, get back here!" Matt shouted at his little brother who was now racing towards the totally oblivious girl. "TK!" He was about to run after him, to stop him, to save his little brother, but he couldn't, by now it was to late. Now the tree was already on top of the boy with Kari safely on the other side. And with the tree blocking his path he couldn't even get to his brother to see if he was OK. 

Kari got up slowly, still not fully aware of what had happened, all she knew was that TK was awfully scared about something, and that now there was this tree lying beside her. That's when it finally hit her, TK saved her, he'd risked his life to save hers, but where was he? Then she saw something that made her gasp for breath. "TK!" She screamed as she saw the boy's hand sticking out from the clump of branches. She ran toward it to find TK laying limply on the ground with in the rotting leaves. "No, no, please be OK, you have to be OK." She said in a shaky voice as she pulled the boys body out into the open, her greatest fear becoming reality before her very eye's. 

"TK, TK, wake up TK." She didn't even care about the tears streaming down her face as she spoke. "TK!" She screamed terrified when she got no response. "TK WAKE UP, YOU HAVE TO BE OK, TK PLEASE!" 

She could hardly believe her eye's when TK's (eye's) fluttered open and he weakly stared up a her. "TK, you....your all right." She said. 

"Actually I've been better." He replied with a weak laugh which then caused him to groan in pain. 

"How could you..." Kari's voice was still shaking as she spoke and tears still fell from her eye's. "How could you do that? I Hate you, your so stupid, that was just so stupid. How could you do that to me when you know how it feels?" 

"I don't know." TK spoke in a weak voice. "I just couldn't let you die." 

Kari swallowed hard. "But you know how it feels, TK, you know!" 

"Yeah, I know, but I think I understand now, I think I know why they do it, and I just had to." TK replied. Then quickly changed to subject when he saw Kari's crest. "Kari look." 

Kari looked down to see her crest of light glowing brightly, she hadn't even realized that it was now hanging loosely from her neck, but why was it glowing? Then she saw that TK's crest was glowing as well. Neither of them could believe what they were seeing as the crests of hope and light seemed to float in front of them and then towards each other. Then suddenly there was a flash of bright light and they both had to shield their eye's from the rays. "Oh my God!" Kari exclaimed when the light dimmed and both her and TK could see what had happened. It was as though there crests had merged together and become one. 

~~~~~~ 

A/N: Yup another cliff hanger!!! Um, sorry this one took me so long, I kinda had this really important biology paper due and had to spend most of my time doing research. That's why I was writing all those poems, cause it was really all that I had time to do. And sadly it seems I have another bio report due next week, but I'll do my best not to let that get in the way, cause this story only has like two more parts and then it will finally be done!!! Anyway, um, digiman I hope I didn't totally screw up you character, he'll be in the next part too, but as everyone can probably see by now, I suck at writing action and making up attacks and stuff, so if I messed him up I'd like to apologize, and if you have another attack you'd like me to use let me know. OK once again thanx to everyone who's been reviewing and thanx to everyone who helped me with the megas, cause without you this part probably still wouldn't be up! 


	11. Default Chapter Title

A/N: And finally!!! I am sooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long with this part, I had this terrible case of writers block and like every time I sat down to work on this thing I ended up writing something else (hence all the short stories and poems I've been writing lately) OK anyway I've got a few questions to answer and then I'll (finally) let you read this part.  
  
First of all Lillyanna* asked why Angewomon didn't digivolve any further, well that's because she's already an ultimate and in order for her to digivolve to her mega Kari would have had to of been in the digiworld when the others became megas and she left before they even beat Puppetmon remember?  
  
Secondly I have an apology for digiman, please don't be mad at me or anything but I can't really fit the rest of your characters into the story, if I did that it would end up being even longer and besides I do basically have the rest of the story all thought out. As for Bengalmon his part isn't really all that big in this one but he's there, still sorry about not using your other characters =(   
  
OK that's about it except that I'm not sure that this ones all that good or not, it's mostly action which as I've mentioned repeatedly is not my strong point! But I really wanted to get this part out for all of you who have been reviewing, Just so you know those reviews mean a lot to me and lately it seems like I'm getting more and more for this story which pretty much tells me that people are getting sick of my taking forever with these last couple of parts, so if this part sux I'm apologizing ahead of time for how poorly I write action stuff!   
  
OK, that's it, for real this time! Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy   
  
Part 11  
  
  
Matt stared in horror at the sight unfolding before his eye's. The digimon, behind him gasping for breath, Tai screaming the name of his little sister, and Ruthomon's insistent laughing filling the air as the other's frantically tried to help their digimon. Matt however just stood there, stood there staring, stood there not wanting to believe what he had just seen, not wanting to believe that at that very moment his little brother could be lying dead under the fallen tree.   
  
He found himself running, Tai at his side, running through the forest so that they could get around the tree. He had to know, he was sure Kari was all right, TK saved her, but what about him, was TK all right. It didn't take them long to reach the other side of the tree, and when they did Matt's darkest fears were confirmed. TK was just, lying there with Kari crying over him and screaming his name. Matt started to run to there side but Tai grabbed him by the arm and held him back. "Tai, what the hell are you doing!?!" Matt exclaimed. "Let go of me, look at my brother, lemme go! Look at TK!"  
  
"I am." Tai said rather calmly, simply staring ahead. "The question is, are you?"  
  
Matt didn't fully understand, why the hell was Tai so calm while TK was dying or possibly dead. What gave him the right to be, what gave him the right to keep Matt from trying to help his brother. And that's when Matt saw it. The light. That's when he stopped struggling to free himself from Tai's grasp, that's when he too just stood there and stared at the unbelievable sight unfolding before him.  
  
~~~  
  
Izzy was trying his best to help his digimon, but without much success. Herculeskabuterimon was still inhaling the dark smog and Izzy had no idea what to do, that's when he looked around and saw the two boy's running off into the forest, most likely around the tree, most likely right into Ruthomon's grasp. He gave his friend a pleading look, he knew that there was nothing else he could do to help, his digimon anyway. Herculeaskabuterimon gave him a 'go ahead' look (If he can do that) and Izzy threw him a quick smile before heading off in the direction in which Matt and Tai had just gone.   
  
He felt bad about leaving the others, and he didn't want to leave the digimon all alone in there current state, but he knew it was for the best. Still he couldn't help but think what he would find when he came back, if he came back, would his digimon be OK? Would any of them? No, he couldn't think of the what if's right now, it was to important that he keep his mind on task, on his mission, whatever it may be. Then he saw them, Matt and Tai were just standing there staring, staring at some kind of light. "Hey guys?" Izzy began as he approached the older two. "Where's that light coming......." His eye's were wide. "Kari."  
  
The light was pinkish orange in color, like that of a sunset and it had engulfed TK and Kari completely in it's excellence. Then it seemed to spread and Matt, Tai, and Izzy had to shield there eye's as it surrounded them as well. The light spread past the tree and suddenly Ruthomon wasn't laughing as it seemingly cut through the dark smog leaving the digimon in a weak yet living form. Then it disappeared just as easily as it had appeared, at least that's what it looked like anyway. TK and Kari were really the only ones who could still see that their digivices and 'the crest' still had a faint glow to them.  
  
"TK." Kari began as she whipped the tears that still lingered from her eye's and looked around at what was happening. "What's going on?" She asked staring down at him nervously. Staring down into those beautiful blue eyes, staring down at...No she couldn't let herself think like that, not now, not when there was so much else to worry about and her mixed up emotions should be the last thing on her mind, but still, she couldn't seem to get the thoughts out of her head.  
  
"I don't know, it's just...." TK trailed off still staring up at her, he wanted so badly to kiss her again, but he knew now wasn't the time for that. But still, it was so obvious that she had feelings for him, that they both did and the fact that she'd told him that their previous kiss had meant nothing just made him feel so confused. He really didn't know what to think, he really didn't.....  
  
"WHAT!?!" They suddenly heard Ruthomon exclaim breaking them out of their thoughts. "No! What's this!?!"  
  
And then all eye's turned there gaze in he direction in which the dark digimon was staring. "Angewomon?" Kari said surprised as she stared up at her digimon floating above her.  
  
"Mega Angemon?" TK said at the same time, noticing the two angels who were now side by side.   
  
"No way!" Izzy said in aw of what was happening. "There's no way that they could be strong enough to fly already!"  
  
"Well, obviously they are." Tai said stating the obvious. "Other wise I don't think they'd be over here now."  
  
"Yeah, but Tai you don't understand, they were so weak from that smog a couple of minutes ago that they couldn't even move, there's just no way they could be this strong now unless there's more to it." Izzy explained attracting Matt's attention for the first time since he'd gotten there.  
  
"What do you mean?" The blond asked turning to the younger boy. "What do you mean there's more to it?"  
  
"I don't know, but there's more, a lot more, I'm sure of it. I don't think that getting rid of that smog was all that new crest is good for." Izzy replied as he took his lap top out of his book bag and began looking for any little thing that might help.  
  
"Malevolent Mortality!" Ruthomon aimed an attack at the two angels who somehow managed to dodge the on coming blast. Ruthomon looked angry, and the fact that he could see Bengalmon losing his battle with Wargreymon out of the corner of his eye didn't really help.   
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" The angels called out their attacks aiming them at the extremely frustrated digimon. Once again the attacks didn't even leave a scratch on the monster, though they did manage to make him even angrier.  
  
"You should be dead by now!" Ruthomon screamed at the angels who somehow didn't even look scared. "You would be dead by now....." He continued to shout, and then turned his attention to two youngest of the chosen children and glared down at the pair. "...If it hadn't been for you! If it hadn't been for you infernal children! And now you will pay for it with your lives! Malevolent Mortality!"  
  
TK and Kari stared up at the beast, terrified as they watched their inevitable doom coming their way. "Kari get out of here!" TK shouted at the girl beside him who hadn't moved an inch.  
  
"Are you crazy!?!" Kari exclaimed. "I can't just leave you here, I wont!"  
  
"You have to!" TK yelled.  
  
"No!" Kari screamed. "I can't!"  
  
"TK!" Matt cried.  
  
"Kari!" Tai Shouted at the same time and they both began running toward their siblings.  
  
"No, guy's, wait!" Izzy called after them staring at his computer in a zombie-like state. "They'll be fine." He added in a strangely calm voice.  
  
"What!?!" Tai shouted irritated that Izzy was so dangerously calm.  
  
"Tai look!" Matt gasped as he stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Kari and his still living brother in total aw as the light surrounded them again and the attack seemed to disappear just before it hit the two kids.  
  
"Huh?" Tai looked confused. "What the hell is going on here!?!"  
  
"You'll see." Izzy said with a smile taking his eye's off of the screen to stare at TK and Kari as their digivices began to glow in their original colors. The yellow and pink light shot out of the two devices and met at 'the crest' which still floated before the confused pair. They all watched amazed as the orangey light created when the two colors blended together shot out of 'the crest' and hit Mega Angemon and Angewomon illuminating them the way it had done to TK and Kari only seconds before. And then...  
  
"Mega Angemon digivolve to.........Maxa Angemon!"  
  
"Angewomon digivolve to..........Ultra Angewomon!"  
  
"What the.....No it's not possible!" Ruthomon exclaimed upon seeing the newly digivolved angels.  
  
"Master!" Bengalmon called nervously. "It's just as the prophecy said you have to get out of here!"  
  
"You imbecile! Shut up or I'll shut you up!" Ruthomon yelled at the mega below him. 'They can't know!' He thought. 'They can't know of the prophecy!'  
  
"But master, it's all coming true!" He persisted.  
  
"I said shut up! I warned you! Malevolent Mortality!" The attack hit the already weakened digimon as well as Wargreymon who stood close by and they were both thrown backward into a tree.  
  
"Wargreymon!" Tai exclaimed taking his eye's away from the angels. "Izzy what the hell is this!?! Are they mega's? What the hell is happening?"  
  
"Their not Mega's Tai, their more then that." Izzy replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked. "How can they possibly be more the mega's if they aren't even megas yet?"  
  
"The crest did it." Izzy said still typing away. "Says here that TK and Kari's crest united to create the crest of hopeful light, that's how they digivolved, and somehow they surpassed mega because of the power of that united crest."  
  
"But how? How did it happen, what is it that made the crest?" Tai asked.  
  
"Apparently it was created when Kari thought TK might be dead and realized how much she really...." Izzy trailed off from what he was reading, which attacked confused stares from the two older boys.  
  
"How much she really what!?!" Tai exclaimed anxiously awaiting Izzy's reply.  
  
Izzy looked up at Matt and Tai shocked at the words he was about to say. "How much she really loved him."  
  
~~~  
  
"Angelic Heart!" Ultra Angewomon shouted her attack as a beautiful white light surrounded her hands and was then shot at Ruthomon and this time he had no time to dodge or block and he was sent flying to the ground creating a small crater in the ground upon impact.  
  
"Heaven's fury!" Maxa Angemon attacked much the way Ultra Angewomon had immediately after the monster hit the ground.  
  
It took Ruthomon a moment to stand again on two wobbly legs and glare at the angels ready to attack. "Sheet of darkness!" He hissed furiously sending the attack his enemies' way.  
  
"NO!" TK and Kari cried in at the same time, remembering the previous effects of the attack, however they soon found that there was no cause for such worry.  
  
"Holy Shield!" The two angels shouted in unison and were suddenly surrounded by the now infamous orange light.   
  
"NO!" Ruthomon exclaimed. "I will not let you win! I will not let you fulfill the prophecy!"   
  
"You can't stop us now Ruthomon!" Shouted Maxa Angemon.  
  
"There's no way you can win!" Ultra Angewomon added and the dark digimon began to sweat as the light crept on closer and closer to him.  
  
"NO!" Ruthomon yelled pushing more energy into his attack which was now competing in a magnificent battle between the force of Ruthomon's dark smog and the angels beautifully powerful light.  
  
"Give it up Ruthomon!"  
  
"No, never! I'll......never.....let.......you........" And then in a blinding explosion of white light which seemed to hover over the area forever Ruthomon couldn't utter another word as he hit the ground hard.   
  
Kari watched the amazing events unfolding before her eye's and though it was impossible for her to do so she could swear she heard Ruthomon screaming silently in his agony as the light over powered his darkness and he was ultimately destroyed. It all happened   
so fast and before she knew what was happening she and TK were being greeted   
by Tokomon and Salomon as well as the other digidestined, all carrying their now   
in-training digimon. And looking around her, TK still at her side, she knew that their battle here in the digiworld was finally over, and for real this time. And finally things seemed as though they were as they were meant to be, and finally after all these years she didn't feel alone anymore.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: OK, I know what your thinking, that this can't possibly be the end. Well, maybe your thinking that, I dunno, it's not like I'm psychic or anything, but in any case it's not the end, just the end of the battle so if your confused and have a bunch of unanswered questions right now don't worry, it'll all be explained later in my little epilogue thingy. Hopefully it wont take so long this time (Sorry 'bout that again) and then this will finally be done and if everything goes as planed it'll all make since too. (Sorry if this part didn't!) Oh and here's the deal with the whole maxima digimon thing, I know they weren't megas yet, and that it makes like no since at all, and that their megas aren't even angels anymore but angels are kewler then what they digivolve to (not to mention easier to write about) And besides isn't it nice to know that they were all saved by TK and Kari's love for each other!?! Well, that's it, so until next time, C'ya later. 


	12. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hi peoples, sorry for the long wait (again!) Writers block! You know how it is! Anyway, a few quickie notes and then I'll let you read part 12, the last part! Yay!!! OK anyway, this is part is really an aftermath sorta thing, you know what I mean. So when this part starts off they're back in the real world, I guess I kinda skipped some stuff in there but it's pretty much explained. But since they're home now there aren't any digimon in this part (Sorry digiman!) All right I'm done now! Hope ya enjoy the end to this story!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Hikari Kamiya, Tale of Tragedy, Part 12  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
It had been hard saying good-bye to the digimon, their partners who they hadn't spent a day without in over four years, even for Kari who'd only been back for a matter of days. But they were home now, back home where they belonged and for that they were thankful. It had amazed all of them when Gennai had appeared suddenly after their final battle with Ruthomon, especially after he told them that it was finally time for them to return home to their world, something they'd been longing to do for what seemed like forever. But when he mentioned that the digimon would stay behind it was as though you could hear there hearts fall.   
  
Kari of all people looked the saddest, which came as quit a shock to Gennai who had expected her to be overjoyed at the thought of leaving the digiworld. But Kari wasn't overjoyed, in fact she wasn't even happy, it was weird really, when she'd first arrived in the digiworld again all that she wanted to do was leave, she hated it and she hadn't wanted to go back, but in only that short time she'd spent there, not even a week, she felt completely different. It was like she suddenly didn't want to go back, back to a place where she had no friends, where she was constantly watched and ridiculed and thought of as a freak, back to the place that she regretfully had to call home.  
  
And it wasn't fair that she had to leave her friends behind again, sure the other digidestined would be there now, but the digimon were staying behind, Gatomon was staying behind, it just didn't seem right. But now she was in fact home, and her friends were with her this time, and in that she was glad, but still she sighed heavily as she looked around at where she was now.  
  
They'd somehow ended up in the park, about a block or two away from her apartment, and she could hear the others all talking about this and that rejoicing in the fact that they would finally get to see there friends and family again after so long. Watching them, her friends, smiling and laughing and exchanging hugs, she silently wished that she could be as happy as them, the way she used to be, but she knew that could never happen, not in this lifetime anyway.  
  
"C'mon Kari!" Tai exclaimed breaking his sister out of her thoughts. "Lets go home." Kari gave him a weak smile and then looked back momentarily at the others as Tai grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her in the direction of there home. By now Sora, Mimi, and Joe were already well on there way home, Izzy seemed to be putting his lap top away, which Kari still couldn't believe he'd taken out the moment they'd returned, and Matt was saying good-bye to TK who'd insisted that he could make it home on his own this time. And that's when TK looked up and upon seeing that Kari was leaving his smile disappeared as she stared back at him with sorrowful eye's.  
  
It was quit obvious to him that she was upset about something, but what he just couldn't place. She should be happy now, like the rest of them, but he knew that something was wrong, besides that he knew that they still really needed to talk. Matt looked down at him seeing the puzzled look that was on his brothers face, and then glancing at Kari he sighed knowing just what was on his mind. Tai noticed the same thing with Kari and he exchanged a quick glance with Matt just before dragging Kari out of sight.  
  
"Hey Kari," Tai began staring down at his younger sister. "I think that we need to talk."  
  
Kari looked back up at him noticing the change in his tone. It was like he'd gone from highly excited to extremely nervous. "About what?" She asked wondering if she really wanted to know.  
  
"Look, um, I..." Tai stumbled over the words making Kari even more nervous about what he could possibly be trying to say.   
  
"Just tell me Tai." She said getting slightly annoyed by his hesitation.  
  
"OK, I know that you have, um, feelings for TK." Tai finished and Kari just looked at him totally shocked.  
  
"What!?!" She exclaimed. "Who told you, I mean what are you talking about!?!" She didn't know what to say, that was the last thing she'd expected Tai to tell her.  
  
"Izzy told me." He replied simply and then added. "It's OK with me, I guess, I mean..."  
  
"Tai, I really don't want to talk to you about this." Kari cut him off throwing him a pleading look and silently wondering how the heck Izzy knew. Tai really was the last person she wanted to talk about this with, in fact she even dreaded talking to TK about it even though part of her was already missing him. Tai remained silent for a moment, which Kari took as a good sign, and so putting on the best smile she could muster she started pulling him home the way he'd done to her only a few minutes ago. "Good, then lets go! Mom and dad'll be so excited to see you!"   
  
Tai was a little surprised at his sisters sudden change in mood but actually he was kinda glad that this particular conversation had ended so quickly, and though he knew he should pursue the subject further he couldn't help but smile back at her and reply with a quick nod of approval. After that it wasn't long before they were standing in front of the door to their apartment ready to go in.  
  
"Let me go first Tai, so I can tell Mom and Dad what happened." Kari said opening the door and stepping in slowly. "Mom?" She said upon entering. "Dad, you here?"  
  
And then suddenly her mother came rushing out of her bed room with her father close behind. "Kari!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around her daughter with tears in her eye's. "Oh, honey, your OK! Thank God your OK! I was so worried!"   
  
"Um, Mom..." Kari managed to get out before her mother could say another word. "...What's wrong Mom?"  
  
"Oh Kari, I'm just glad your OK, I thought for sure that you'd runaway, I didn't think we'd ever see you again." She said between sobs.  
  
"Where were you Kari, you've been gone for nearly a week, you scared your Mom and I half to death." Mr. Kamiya told his daughter.  
  
"I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you too Kari, I love you so much, I was so worried about you!" Mrs. Kamiya said still holding tight to Kari, as if she were afraid of her getting away.  
  
"Mom, I'm OK, really, I, just, well your never gonna believe where I was." Kari said pulling away from here mothers hug with some difficulty. She'd almost forgotten about how time had slowed down in the digiworld.  
  
"Where, Kari, where the hell did you go?" Her father asked her stepping closer to her. Kari could tell by his tone that he was kinda mad.  
  
"I was in digiworld." She said simply receiving mixed looks from her parents.  
  
"What..."  
  
"But how could you?"  
  
"It's a long story, but first," She smiled. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"We're not really in the mood for any surprises right now." Mr. Kamiya stated taking his wife's hand.  
  
"Oh trust me, you'll be in the mood for this one." Kari said, her smile never fading as she opened the door to reveal Tai who was standing there waiting patiently.   
  
"Tai..." Mrs. Kamiya's voice caught in her throat.   
  
"Hi Mom." Tai said with a funny little 'yeah it's me, your dead son' sorta smile.  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"Like I said Mom, it's a long story." Kari cut her mother off while motioning for Tai to come in. "C'mon, we'll explain every thing."  
  
  
  
They'd talked for hours before the truth finally began to make sense, and since then they'd all gone to sleep and it was now the following morning. Kari yawned sleepily as she rolled out of bed and headed for the bath room, it wasn't long before she was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table ready for breakfast. Mrs. Kamiya had made pancakes, Tai's favorite, in honor of his coming home, but of coarse he had yet to make an appear on this particular morning.   
  
When he finally did make an appearance Kari was nearly finished eating, and Mr. Kamiya had gone out for a while, Tai never had been a morning person. "Man, it's good to sleep in a bed again." Tai announced with a yawn as he took a seat beside his sister. "Oh yay! Pancakes! Thanks Mom!" He exclaimed and Kari smiled, maybe he had changed a lot, but he was still Tai and that was obvious. That's about the time the phone rang and was picked up almost immediately by Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the phone. "Yeah she's here, hold on." And then turning to the two kids at the table said. "Kari, it's for you."  
  
"OK, I'll take it in the living room." Kari replied as she got up from the table, she had a pretty good idea who it was. "Hello?" She said picking up the phone and taking a seat on the couch. "Oh hi TK." She wasn't surprised in the lest. "Yeah I know. OK. In an hour? I'll be there. Bye" She hung up the phone and headed to her room.  
  
"Aren't you gonna finish your breakfast hon?" Her Mom asked from the kitchen.  
  
"No, I'm done." Kari replied as she closed the door behind her. TK wanted her to meet him back in the park in an hour, and somehow she was strangely excited about seeing him again. The first thing she did was looked in the mirror, what was she wearing today? Black, of course, that's all she ever wore, she sighed. 'Oh well.' She thought brushing her hair out of her face before pulling half of it back into a ponytail. 'It'll have to do.' Besides, she still liked black and she still didn't care what people thought of her, not really anyway.   
  
She came out of her room about fifteen minutes later, looking pretty good for a girl dressed all in black with her somewhat messy hair falling lightly at her shoulders. "I'll be back in a while." She stated heading towards the door.   
  
"What? Where are you going?" Her Mom asked both she and Tai walking out of the kitchen.   
  
"I told TK that I'd meet him in the park, I wont be gone that long I promise." Kari said glancing back at her Mom and brother. Tai grinned, though he still wasn't sure if he was totally comfortable with his sister and TK.  
  
"Oh, OK, see you soon then." She replied, and Kari could tell that she really didn't want her daughter to leave just yet.  
  
"Bye Mom, bye Tai." Kari said then closed the door behind her and headed out on her way to the park. When she got there TK hadn't arrived yet and she couldn't help but feel kind of stupid for leaving so early. So there she was, sitting alone on a bench in the park waiting patiently for TK to arrive not quit sure of what to expect, she had no idea what she was going to say to him and she really couldn't help but be a little nervous.  
  
"Kari." She heard someone call her name, she knew instantly that it was TK. She turned in her seat to see him standing before her with a big smile on his face and a bouquet of daffodils in his hands. "Here, would have gotten you roses but Mom caught me in her garden before I had a chance." He said handing Kari the flowers and she couldn't help but laugh as she took them from him and he sat down. "What, not good enough for ya?" He joked.  
  
"No, it's not that, I just didn't expect you to come bearing gifts." Kari replied smiling back at him. "So..." She trailed off. "Nice to be home huh?" She said meaning it more now then she had before.  
  
"Yeah." He said with a little laugh. "Mom almost ha a heart attack when I came home that night."  
  
"My parents were really happy, they thought I ran away or something, and then when I showed them Tai, boy did that one surprise them." Kari said, and then suddenly TK stopped laughing and looked at her more seriously.  
  
"So anyway..." He began staring into Kari's eye's. "So what exactly is it we have here?"  
  
Kari bit down on her lip not quit sure of what to say. "I don't really know right now, I mean, it can't really be love, I think we're still to young to really understand and be in love you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's definitely more then just liking each other, I think we've gotten past that already." He replied gently taking her hand in his.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it all happened so fast, and I'm really not good at this whole expressing my feelings thing yet." She said honestly considering that they'd only shared that first kiss about a day ago.  
  
"What, don't you believe in love at first sight?" TK asked and Kari sighed.  
  
"First sight was when we were eight." She said matter of factually.  
  
"Yeah but eight-year-olds don't have these kinds of feelings, not really. And besides I know that your feelings for me are just as strong as mine." He said smiling again but still remaining as serious as possible.  
  
"Oh really, and how exactly do you know that?" Kari asked with a tiny grin of her own.  
  
"Maxa Angemon and Ultra Angewomon, they digivolved because of you, because of us and how much we care about each other." He said and then knowing that she was going to ask how, added, "I don't really know how, Izzy told me, and he was right Kari because I do care about you that much and this proves how much you care about me. I mean if you don't want to call it love I understand, call it destiny cause that's what really is, it's our destiny for us to be together and I don't care what you...."  
  
"TK would you please be quiet for a minute?" Kari asked stopping him before he could say any more. He nodded still staring at her. "Good." Kari said as she pulled toward her giving him a long hard kiss, and this time it was a real kiss, not like the clumsy quick thing they'd had the other day, this time it was passionate and totally expected, by Kari anyway.  
  
When they finally pulled away all they could do was stare at each other, it was another minute before either of them spoke. "OK, destiny it is." TK said smiling down at her.   
  
"Yeah TK," Kari said staring up at him with love apparent in her eye's. Now she knew she wasn't alone, and that she was happy, happy for the first time in what seemed like forever. And if this was what made her happy then it had to be right, they really were right for each other. "Destiny." She said leaning comfortably against him, knowing that now that every thing would be OK and she could finally go on living again.  
  
~~~  
  
The End  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: And there you have it! It's finally over, I hope that ending wasn't to bad, romance isn't really my strongest point, kinda like action, or maybe it's just harder for me to write, I dunno, guess it's not that big of a deal. Well, hopefully that answered any questions you might have, I hope so! Anyway I hope you liked it, I really enjoyed writing it, even though those last few parts did come out kinda (Really) slow! What can I say writers block sux!!! Anyway, it's really late right now, around 3am, figures I'd become an insomniac over the summer! Oh well, Thanx for reading, and reviewing and every thing, you guys have been really great!!! C'mon everyone, big group hug! *sniff* I love you guys!!! OK, I'm done now, it's late/early, so I'm going to bed now! C'ya! 


End file.
